


Oxford... kind of

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Quand un groupe de jeunes étudiants se retrouvent impliquer malgré eux dans une sale affaire, les choses ne peuvent que mal tourner.[Ceci est une fanfiction 'Univers Alternatif' où les personnages du JDR que je joue actuellement avec des amis se retrouvent dans le monde de Philip Pullman. Juste pour le plaisir de les voir vivre dans une époque moderne avec des daemons !]





	1. Marya et Joe

"Arrête de le regarder comme ça.  
\- Comme quoi ?  
\- Comme si tu allais le dévorer tout cru."

Marya rougit mais continua tout de même à regarder le jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos en marchant jusqu'au bout du couloir accompagné d'un Golden Retriever, avant de replonger son nez dans son manuel. Joe poussa un long soupir.

"Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, dit-il."

Elle leva un sourcil.

"Bon, okay. Je vois totalement ce que tu lui trouves. N'empêche qu'un jour il n'y aura pas que moi qui verra les yeux de biches que tu lui lances.  
\- Tais-toi Joe."

Le jeune homme ricana avant de caresser le chat noir qui ronronnait sur ses genoux. Joe et Marya formaient le duo le plus improbable de toute l'école Sainte-Sophia, université prestigieuse d'Oxford qui faisait face au parc verdoyant. Assis en tailleur l'un à côté de l'autre, ils remarquaient les élèves traversant le couloir devant eux tandis qu'ils relisaient leurs cours. Ou plutôt, tandis que Marya relisait ses cours et que Joe se moquait d'elle.

N'importe qui, même ceux qui ne les connaissaient pas personnellement, pouvait voir que leur amitié était singulière. Ils étaient complètement à l'opposé l'un l'autre. Marya avait de longs cheveux bouclés qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses hanches, entourant un visage doux et prévenant avec une peau foncée. Joe, au contraire, avait le teint très pâle, un visage triangulaire presque pointu et des cheveux courts en bataille.

Même leurs daemons étaient totalement différents.

Etant donné que les daemons sont les manifestations physiques sous forme animale de l'âme d'un humain, on peut comprendre que les êtres d'un certain type de daemons trainent avec les êtres ayant à peu près le même type. Par exemple, des gens avec des oiseaux pour daemons. Ou des gens avec des insectes.

Le daemon de Joe était une chatte, et le daemon de Marya un loup.

Migina, l'âme de Joe, était une magnifique chatte noire au pelage court et brillant, si sombre qu'elle pouvait se fondre dans l'obscurité et presque disparaitre, ne laissant voir que ses deux yeux d'un vert aussi éclatant que ceux de son humain.

Zamiry, qui protégeait Marya, était un loup gris d'une beauté époustouflante. Ses poils semblaient parfois faits d'argent, parfois brillant comme la neige, toujours doux comme du coton. Nombreux furent les gens qui, malgré le caractère sauvage de l'animal, eurent envie de le toucher.

Mais ils n'en avaient pas le droit bien sûr. Toucher le daemon de quelqu'un d'autre était le tabou ultime. D'après ce qu'on disait, cela était tellement douloureux que, même dans les pays lointains, personne ne l'utilisait comme technique de torture.

Aussi, seule Marya profitait de la chaleur de la fourrure de Zamiry qui avait posé sa gueule sur son épaule. Ce qui n'était... pas vraiment pratique pour travailler. De toute façon, Marya n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler non plus. Surtout vu la matière. Surtout vu le professeur.

"Je comprends rien à la chimie, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Quel chapitre ? Fais-moi voir."

Il colla son épaule, celle qui n'était pas occupée par Zamiry, contre la sienne et se mit à lire son cahier. Même leur amitié avait commencé de façon insolite. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à devoir faire un exposé ensemble, alors Joe l'avait invitée dans son appartement pour réfléchir tranquillement.

Mais Marya était dans une mauvaise passe à ce moment-là, et quand elle lui avait dit qu'il devrait faire l'exposé tout seul car elle ratait tout ce qu'elle faisait, il l'avait insultée de tous les noms.  
Ils en étaient venus aux mains, et Marya était à deux doigts de lui péter le bras quand leurs daemons les avaient séparés. Petit à petit, Marya comprit que c'était sa façon, tout à fait brutale, de la pousser à se bouger. Lui qui avait déjà vu des gens qu'il aimait se laisser mourir n'avait pas envie que ça se reproduise.  
Et finalement, après l'exposé, les deux jeunes gens étaient devenus inséparables.

"Dites les enfants, est-ce que vous avez vu Mr Winston ?"

Ils levèrent la tête et virent Penny Ciline, l'infirmière de l'école, droit comme un i devant eux et les mains derrière le dos dans une posture presque militaire. Son daemon, un Saint-Bernard extrêmement imposant, était assis près d'elle, ses gigantesques pattes à la vue de tous. Migina avait très peur de ces pattes, bien plus que les pattes du loup.  
Un seul coup, et elle risquait d'être sonnée à vie.

"Non, je suis désolée, répondit Marya. Pas depuis la pause déjeuner."

Penny leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir, l'énorme chien à sa suite. Pas étonnant qu'elle se faisait du mouron pour Harold Winston. Ce dernier était le plus âgé des élèves, ayant fait une reconversion suite à la perte de son bras dans un accident, et pour pallier la douleur l'homme s'était mis à fumer plus que de raison. Et pas que du tabac. Effacé et discret, ses absences mettait parfois du temps à être remarquées, déjà qu'elles devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Même son daemon, une souris aussi grise que les cendres de ses cigarettes, passait inaperçue en se cachant au creux de son cou.

"Je me demande pourquoi elle nous l'a demandé à nous, fit Joe.  
\- Parce que nous étions sur le chemin ?  
\- Marya, tu sais de quoi je parle. On n'est pas si proches que ça des autres élèves de notre classe.  
\- Il y a notre groupe de projet professionnel...  
\- On se dispute à chaque réunion.  
\- Oui mais quand même..."

Le groupe se composait de six élèves qui se retrouvaient toutes les semaines afin de bosser sur un projet commun dont la note était extrêmement important pour l'examen final qu'entre eux ils surnommaient "le monstre". En effet, la note avait un très gros coefficient. Foirer ce projet, c'était quasiment un échec critique pour l'exam.

Sauf que dans le groupe, il y avait Le Sao, génie précoce qui était si jeune que son daemon n'avait pas encore fixé sa forme. La plupart du temps, il était un faucon, mais il était arrivé qu'une fois il se transforme en ours afin de mettre une raclée à Migina pendant que Le Sao giflait Joe.  
Dans le groupe, il y avait aussi Emily. Elle était adorable, mais avait aussi une adorable façon de faire des boulettes, de casser des objets, de perdre des livres. Elle avait failli compromettre leur travail plusieurs fois, réduisant des semaines de recherches en fumée. Et son daemon-furet était tout aussi maladroit.  
Ensuite, il y avait...

"Le voilà, marmonna Joe."

Devant eux, en marchant d'un air si déterminé qu'il ne vit pas les deux personnages assis par-terre, un jeune homme avec des lunettes rondes traversa le couloir en direction de la salle de classe. Une renarde tentait de suivre son rythme en courant derrière lui mais il semblait très pressé, ce qui intriguait l'homme aux yeux verts.

"Il cache quelque chose.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?  
\- Je le sens pas ce gars. Il m'a l'air... suspect. J'aimerai savoir ce qui se trame dans sa tête.  
\- Arrête de t'occuper des affaires des autres. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.  
\- On n'a des ennuis que si on se fait prendre. Et puis, qui sait ? Si ça se trouve, ça pourrait nous rapprocher lui et moi.  
\- Comme on s'est rapproché quand tu m'as insultée ?  
\- Exactement !"

Zamiry poussa un long soupir, preuve qu'il commençait à perdre patience avec le gars à leurs côtés. Mais Marya ne dit rien. Dans le fond, elle aimait bien la compagnie de Joe. Et elle savait que Zamiry adorait Migina.

"Et en parlant de rapprochement, fit Joe. Comment tu comptes faire avec le beau blond ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
\- Je t'en prie, Marya. Ne me dis pas que tu vas passer toute ta scolarité à lorgner sur ce mec sans faire un mouvement envers lui ? Il faudrait que tu lui parles ! Tu ne sais même pas comment s'appelle son daemon.  
\- Il s'appelle Axel.  
\- 'Il' ? Tu veux dire que son daemon et lui ont le même genre ?"

Ce fut au tour de Joe de lever un sourcil. Même Migina inclina la tête avant de dire :  
"C'est pas courant."  
"C'est louche, finit Joe."

Zamiry grogna. Marya aussi. Joe leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"M'enfin, pour ce que j'en dis. Tant mieux pour toi si ça te suffit de savoir ça.  
\- Tant mieux pour moi ?  
\- Ouais. Parce que, honnêtement, je ne t'imagine pas avec un gars comme ça."

Marya se releva d'un bond, laissant Joe sur le sol du couloir afin de le fixer de haut. Son daemon aussi s'était relevé et frottait son museau contre sa paume pour essayer de la calmer. Mais la chatte noire avait les poils qui s'hérissaient.

"Pourquoi ? Je suis pas assez bien pour lui, c'est ça ?  
\- Arrête de me faire dire ce que je n'ai jamais dit. Tu es plus futée que toute l'école réunie élèves et professeurs y compris et tu as la beauté d'une statue de déesse grecque sculptée par des anges dans le plus pur des grenats. Ce que je veux dire c'est que lui et toi vous êtes trop différents.  
\- Et en quoi est-ce un problème ?  
\- Marya... Ce type a eu la belle vie. Il a toujours été choyé, aimé, adoré, bien entouré. Alors oui peut-être qu'au début ce serait une magnifique histoire parce que vous allez bien ensemble, vous êtes heureux ensemble, vous vous complétez ensemble patati patata... Mais et après ?  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as jamais eu de relations sérieuses que tu peux prétendre que je n'en aurai pas non plus."

Migina cracha à la gueule de Zamiry.

"Il va faire des remarques, continua Joe en grimaçant. Des réflexions qui vont te préoccuper sans que tu comprennes pourquoi. Il va te blesser sans le vouloir parce qu'il ne réalise pas que vous voyez les choses différemment. Parce que vous n'avez pas la même expérience, la même défense. Certaines choses qui sont synonyme de joie pour lui seront synonyme de peine pour toi.  
Et vous finirez par être malheureux tous les deux, et le pire c'est que vous serez quand même encore amoureux et ça vous arrachera encore plus le coeur. Tu ne trouveras que tristesse et mélancolie à rester avec lui.  
\- Je croyais que parfois, même si une histoire finissait mal, ça en valait la peine.  
\- Mais je te connais Marya. Ton histoire va devenir ta raison de vivre.  
\- Ne dis pas que tu me connais. Je t'interdis de me dire que tu me connais."

Zamiry croqua l'air devant le museau de Migina.

"Tu penses tellement... dit Marya. Tu penses tellement être au-dessus de tout le monde. Tu penses tellement avoir raison ! Mais tu as tort ! Sur moi ! Sur les gens autour de toi !  
\- Ah ouais ? Et en quoi ai-je tort ?  
\- Tu ne vois que ce qui pourrait être mauvais chez des gens biens et et qui pourrait être bien chez des gens mauvais !  
\- Et bien ça en dit long sur notre relation, non ?"

A cette déclaration, Marya tourna le dos à Joe et marcha vite vers la salle de classe où le cours allait bientôt commencer. Cette dispute l'avait tellement chamboulée qu'elle en oubliait que cette salle était le dernier endroit où elle voulait être. Mais tant pis. Ailleurs plutôt qu'auprès de Joe, qui la regardait partir en croisant les bras.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle vit le beau blond et son daemon-chien aux poils dorés, Arthur et Axel. Ils étaient au fond de la pièce et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Bon sang, Marya espérait qu'elle n'avait pas versé de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air pathétique, surtout à cause de Joe.  
Discrètement, elle alla s'asseoir à un siège assez loin du bureau du professeur. Son après-midi était suffisamment pourrie, elle n'allait pas en plus...

"Mlle Kanastrya."

Le loup gris ne put s'empêcher de baisser la queue en voyant arriver Mr Stretch, leur professeur de chimie, un homme élégant, distingué, fier, terrifiant, un terrible hibou Grand-duc perché sur son épaule. Le daemon du professeur mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise, à épier tous les élèves tels des proies potentiels, sans oublier ses aigrettes qui lui donnaient l'air d'avoir des cornes. Mais Marya, elle, se sentait menacée par l'humain. Cet humain qui venait de l'apostropher.

"Vos notes ont chuté ces derniers temps. Il serait plus judicieux que vous vous mettiez au premier rang."

Non. Non non non non non. Marya ne voulait pas se mettre au premier rang. Elle ne voulait pas s'approcher de lui, ni de son daemon. Mais le regard du professeur montrait que ce n'était pas un conseil, c'était un ordre. Et il était sans appel.  
Elle prit alors son sac et s'avança, la tête baissée, et Stretch tapota la place juste devant son bureau. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de déposer ses affaires pendant que Zamiry s'installait à ses pieds. Super. Elle était face à Stretch, loin d'Arthur, et après la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la seule personne proche d'elle dans cette école, elle allait se retrouver seule à cette table. Vraiment super.

Un vieux tic à l'oeil lui revint, mais elle ferma longtemps les paupières pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Elle entendit des bruits de pas, la suite des élèves qui entraient petit à petit dans la salle avant que ne commence le cours. Elle reconnaissait les pas discrets d'Emily, les pas rythmés de Le Sao, les pas des autres élèves qui n'étaient pas dans son groupe. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'elle cherchait un certain bruit de pas, qu'elle attendait une certaine personne, que soudain elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle. Quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir à sa table.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

Joe était là, en train de déposer ses affaires sur la place à sa droite.

Ceux qui le connaissaient bien, et Marya en faisait partie, pouvaient voir qu'il avait les yeux rougis, le regard fatigué, le visage triste. Mais il était là. Et le tic à l'oeil de Marya disparut. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Et il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui sourire en retour. Sous la table, Migina était montée sur le dos de Zamiry et lui mordillait gentiment l'oreille.

Après le cours le plus épuisant de toute sa vie, Marya sortit de l'école accompagnée par Joe tandis que leurs daemons se pourchassaient en riant.

"Bah tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué, dit Joe.  
\- Redis ça encore une fois et je t'enfonce mon compas dans les fesses.  
\- Et je vais peut-être aimer ça !  
\- Joe ! Bordel !"

Marya se mit à rire et c'était pas normal que Joe puisse la faire rire comme ça. Il n'avait pas le droit de la faire rire comme ça. Elle voulait le détester, le détester pour lui avoir dit...

"Alors, ne te retourne pas, lui murmura-t-il, mais le beau blond te regarde intensément.  
\- Ne te moque pas de moi.  
\- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais. Mais si tu es prête à prendre le risque, je t'aiderai."

Il lui souriait d'un air doux, et la jeune femme le savait sincère. Bon sang qu'elle le détestait. Elle se mit à rougir.

"Je... J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.  
\- Okay. Je lance donc l'opération Boucle d'Or.  
\- Jooooooe.  
\- Ce gars, c'est un romantique ça se voit. Du style chevalier servant. Si je me mets à t'attaquer, il viendra peut-être te sauver !  
\- Alors d'abord il est hors de question que je joue la demoiselle en détresse, et ensuite tu veux vraiment risquer de te prendre un coup de poing dans la figure ?  
\- Bon okay, y'a des failles dans ce plan. Laisse-moi y réfléchir cinq minutes."

Ils marchèrent longtemps à travers le parc, profitant du soleil qui commençait à se coucher derrière les immeubles. Marya vit soudain un rapace traverser le ciel et eut un soubresaut.

"Tu vas bien ? demanda Joe.  
\- Oui oui. C'est juste... J'ai cru... C'est rien je pensais à Mr Stretch.  
\- Ouais. Son daemon est flippant de loin mais de près... Pas étonnant que tu ne voulais pas t'asseoir au premier rang.  
\- Merci de t'être mis à côté de moi.  
\- Pas de quoi. Mais il faut pas stresser pour ça, c'est juste un professeur. Et je pourrai t'aider dans tes lacunes en chimie. De toute façon, avec toutes les bonnes notes que tu as dans le reste des matières, tu vas anéantir ce monstre sans problème !  
\- Oui mais... c'est pas les notes en chimie qui m'inquiète. C'est le professeur il..."

Marya passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour essayer de démêler ses pensées.

"Il y a des rumeurs à son sujet. Comme quoi il peut se séparer de son daemon.  
\- Tu veux dire que son daemon et lui peuvent s'éloigner très loin l'un de l'autre ? Sans souffrir ?  
\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.  
\- Ouah. C'est fascinant. Ultra intéressant même. On pourrait peut-être...  
\- Joe, fit alors Zamiry d'une voix très grave mais douce. S'il te plait.  
\- Pardon, répondit-il."

Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du parc pour se séparer et aller chacun vers leurs habitations.  
Mais avant que Joe ne prenne son chemin, il ouvrit grand les yeux, comme illuminé.

"Oh je suis bête. Je suis vraiment trop bête. Je sais !  
\- Quoi ? Tu sais quoi ?  
\- T'inquiète pas. T'inquiète absolument pas. Oh, je suis un génie.  
\- Joe, tu me fais peur là.  
\- Mais nan, mais naaaaan. Tu verras ça demain, okay ?  
\- Euh, okay.  
\- Allez, à bientôt princesse !"

Et Joe se mit à faire la course avec le chat noir, laissant Marya complètement au dépourvu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, la classe avait de nouveau chimie. Marya se posta à sa nouvelle place, plus inquiète que jamais et pour cause : Joe n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle ne l'avait pas croisé au portail, ne l'avait pas vu à côté de la cafétéria, pas même à la bibliothèque et il ne l'attendait pas dans la salle de classe non plus.

Seule avec Harold qui dormait quelques tables plus loin, Marya sentit son oeil trembler à nouveau. Puis ce fut au tour de sa jambe quand les élèves commencèrent à entrer. Puis ce fut au tour de ses mains quand Joe n'apparut toujours pas.  
Seule. Elle allait être toute seule face à Stretch. Elle était une grande fille, fière et forte et intelligente mais elle ne savait pas si elle allait réussir à tenir deux heures face à ces grand yeux globuleux oh non par pitié faites à ce que Joe arrive faites à ce que quelqu'un reste avec elle faites à ce que...

"Excuse-moi ?"

Marya sortit de sa transe et se tourna... vers Arthur. Celui-ci la regardait d'un air bienveillant avant de lui sourire. Son daemon, Axel, reniflait doucement le museau de Zamiry.

"Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?"

Et soudain, il y eut un déclic dans la tête de Marya. Joe qui parlait d'Arthur comme un chevalier servant. Joe qui disait qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Joe qui la rassurait qu'elle verrait ça demain. Joe qui laissait la place à côté d'elle disponible.  
C'est pas vrai.  
Bon sang qu'elle le détestait.

"Ou... Oui ! Oui bien sûr avec plaisir."

Avec un grand sourire, Arthur s'installa donc à côté de Marya, son coude frôlant parfois le sien, et la jeune femme se mordait la joue pour s'empêcher de hurler de joie.

La journée commençait vraiment bien.


	2. Marya et Arthur

"UNE SEMAINE !"

Marya secouait Joe par les épaules avec force. Elle s'en fichait pas mal si tout le monde la regardait, elle s'en fichait pas mal si elle criait trop fort. Elle s'était inquiétée pour ce crétin.

"Une semaine que tu ne venais plus en cours ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ???  
\- Je suis allé à Londres.  
\- Pendant une semaine ? ALORS QU'ON AVAIT COURS ???

Joe leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Migina se marrait à ses pieds. Zamiry la poussait du bout du museau pour la faire réagir mais la petite chatte continua de rire avant de dire en couinant : "On croirait entendre le Conseiller Principal."

"C'est vrai ça, t'exagères Marya.  
\- Moi, j'exagère ??  
\- Tu sais que j'ai des facilités dans plusieurs matières et énormément de points en avance, je pouvais me permettre d'en perdre quelques uns.  
\- Tout ça pour partir faire un voyage improvisé à Londres ?  
\- Entre autres."

Migina se lécha les babines tandis que Joe se gratta derrière l'oreille. Et, comme une semaine plus tôt, Marya eut un déclic.

"Tu... es parti pour laisser le champ libre à Arthur ?  
\- Bah quoi ? Ça a marché comme sur des roulettes.  
\- Mais t'es d'une stupidité sans nom !  
\- Ça a marché, oui ou non ?"

Marya tapa du pied, rougit, grogna, cacha son visage dans ses mains.

"Oui, ça a marché. Il s'est assis à côté de moi toute la semaine et on a beaucoup discuté. Même Zamiry...  
\- J'ai sympathisé avec Axel, fit le loup de sa voix chaude. Il est vraiment... Ils sont tous les deux... très gentils."

D'un mouvement très souple, Migina sauta sur le sac à dos de Joe pour s'y accrocher avant de le grimper et de se retrouver sur l'épaule du petit homme.

"Et voilà, phase un de l'opération Boucle d'Or terminée ! Maintenant on passe à la phase deux !  
\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller aussi loin pour ça...  
\- Non, mais ça aurait été moins marrant.  
\- Moins marrant ? Joe, je ne savais pas où tu étais ! Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre sur ton portable...  
\- Ça ne captait pas, là où j'étais.  
\- Il n'y avait personne chez toi...  
\- Evidemment, vu que je n'étais pas là.  
\- J'ai dû aller chez ta grand-mère pour savoir s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose...  
\- Ma grand-mère ?"

Soudain, Joe perdit son sourire sarcastique et Migina arrêta de ronronner. Il se tourna complètement vers Marya d'un air sérieux et presque... angoissé.

"Tu es allée voir ma grand-mère ?  
\- Oui, je m'étais souvenue de la fois où je t'avais accompagné pour lui déposer des médicaments alors j'ai frappé chez elle et elle m'a dit que tu étais parti en vacances, j'ai cru qu'elle avait oublié...  
\- Ne retourne plus jamais là-bas."

Perchée sur l'épaule de Joe, la chatte faisait un dos rond, ses pupilles dilatées au possible. Marya se demandait comment c'était possible que la chatte tienne debout ainsi sur une épaule et puis elle vit que ses griffes étaient toutes sorties, plantées dans la chair de son humain. Humain qui la fixait intensément comme jamais personne ne l'avait fixée. Marya en eut des frissons.

"Tu m'entends Marya ? Plus jamais tu ne retournes chez elle.  
\- Je... Euh... D'accord. Je te le promets."

Les traits sur le visage de Joe se détendirent et son daemon lui lécha doucement la joue. Malgré sa très grande curiosité, Marya n'avait pas envie de le questionner. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis 5 mois, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça... et n'avait pas envie de le revoir comme ça. Elle décida de parler d'autre chose, notamment la nouvelle obsession du brun ténébreux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par 'phase deux' ?  
\- Phase un, vous vous rencontrez, vous discutez, vous vous appréciez. Phase deux, l'un de vous demande à l'autre s'ils peuvent sortir ensemble.  
\- Jooooooooe.  
\- Si à la fin du mois il ne t'a pas fait de déclaration avec un bouquet de lys je retourne définitivement à Londres.  
\- JOOOOOOOOOE.  
\- Tout va bien Marya ?"

Joe et Marya se retournèrent et firent face à Arthur Brown, avec son daemon qui remuait la queue en aboyant gentiment vers Zamiry. Ses yeux pétillaient en se posant sur Marya, mais semblaient légèrement inquiets quand ils glissèrent sur Joe.

"Ah, vous revoilà Mr Cormak.  
\- Appelez-moi Joe. C'est gentil d'avoir remarqué mon absence.  
\- Disons que c'était surtout Marya qui l'avait remarqué.  
\- Oh. Euh. Ben."

Et Joe baissa les yeux.  
"Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée Marya."

Doucement, il décrocha Migina de son épaule pour la serrer dans ses bras et fit un sourire aux deux autres jeunes gens.

"On se retrouve en classe ?  
\- Pourquoi ? fit Marya. Tu vas où ?  
\- Nulle part. Je ne peux pas sécher les cours cette semaine de toute façon, vu qu'on a projet professionnel. Mais je vais essayer de sympathiser avec les autres gens du groupe, genre Emily. Elle a l'air cool, Emily. Allez, à toute à l'heure !"

Puis il s'enfuit. Arthur soupira un peu avant de sourire à Marya qui prit sur elle pour ne pas défaillir. Ils n'avaient pas que discuté assis l'un à côté de l'autre pendant une semaine, ils avaient aussi échangé leurs numéros, parlé par messages pendant des heures après les cours, cherché ensemble des livres pour leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque et travaillé, et papoté et s'apprivoisé et Marya n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment elle pouvait se sentir aussi proche de lui en si peu de temps.

"Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi pour le prochain cours ?"

La queue de Zamiry remuait, c'était la première fois que Marya voyait son daemon aussi heureux, aussi comblé, on dirait un petit chiot et ça lui réchauffait tellement le coeur. Elle marcha auprès d'Arthur et eut l'impression d'être sur un nuage. En entrant dans la salle de classe, elle vit Joe installé à côté d'Emily, pauvre petite Emily qui avant se retrouvait toujours toute seule à sa table. Ils discutaient ensemble et Joe souriait et Arthur était avec Marya et Marya était si joyeuse. Le reste de la journée se déroula aussi bien, avec Joe qui venait parfois voir son amie pour discuter, Arthur qui donnait des conseils à sa nouvelle voisine, Marya qui hésitait entre écouter le cours ou bien regarder discrètement le beau blond.

Ce fut une belle journée.

Et puis arriva le soir.

Joe avait oublié un livre qu'il avait réservé à la bibliothèque et comptait y travailler pour rattraper son retard. Il avait donc laissé Arthur raccompagner Marya chez elle, au grand plaisir de cette dernière.

"Dis... Marya...  
\- Hum ?  
\- Est-ce que Joe me fuit ?  
\- Hey ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Je sais pas, il s'éclipse toujours quand je viens, il te parle à toi mais ne me parle jamais...  
\- C'est vrai qu'il est froid et distant, mais c'est juste sa façon d'être.  
\- C'est pas que ça me dérange mais j'ai l'impression... de mettre de la distance entre vous. Et je vois bien que tu tiens à lui. Depuis la rentrée, les seules fois où je te voyais rire c'était quand il te racontait une blague.  
\- Ah, parce que tu me surveillais pour savoir ce qui me faisait rire ?"

Arthur devint écarlate et bon sang qu'elle aimait avoir cet effet-là sur lui mais est-ce qu'il savait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle ? Elle était tellement concentrée sur l'homme et sur l'étincelle dans ses yeux et sur les reflets du soleil sur ses cheveux et sur la beauté incroyable de son sourire qu'elle ne remarqua pas avoir traversé le parc, être sortie du parc, avoir longé une grande partie du mur du parc... Et elle ne remarqua pas l'étrange voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui se gara sur le trottoir pile devant eux.

Elle ne remarqua les trois hommes qui sortirent de cette voiture que trop tard.

Deux d'entre eux avait des dobermans en guise de daemons, le troisième... avait une lionne.

Le premier doberman se jeta sur Axel pendant que la lionne s'attaqua à Zamiry qui fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un des hommes attrapa les bras de Marya pour l'empêcher de se débattre tandis que les deux autres frappaient Arthur, mais celui-ci se défendait avec rage.

"Marya ! Marya !"

Marya, d'habitude si forte, si combattive, ne pouvait pas parler.  
La lionne avait serré fort sa mâchoire dans le cou du loup gris, dont l'humaine souffrait au point qu'elle avait le souffle coupé. Arthur essayait de distribuer des coups de poing et des coups de pied mais force était de constater qu'il maniait mieux la plume et les langues plutôt que l'art du combat.  
Un uppercut droit dans le ventre, et Arthur se retrouva à genoux par-terre.

"ARTHUR !"

Marya tenta de bouger, mais ses bras étaient fermement tenus, presque tordus dans son dos, et le second doberman surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes, prêt à se jeter sur le loup lui aussi.  
Soudain, le troisième homme ouvrit la porte de la voiture et son assaillant se mit à pousser Marya pour qu'elle entre. La kidnapper. Ils étaient en train de la kidnapper. Et tout ça devant les yeux exorbités d'Arthur.

"Non ! NON ! LAISSEZ-NOUS TRANQUILLES !"

Elle lança sa tête vers l'arrière en essayant de faire un coup de boule mais ne parvint qu'à gifler l'homme avec ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle raclait le sol avec ses pieds pour ne pas avancer, et plus elle résistait, plus les deux autres hommes cognaient Arthur et ils frappaient Arthur ils blessaient Arthur si ça continuait ils allaient tuer Arthur.

Alors pendant quelques secondes, quelques petites secondes, Marya arrêta de se débattre. Peut-être fallait-il mieux qu'elle se laisse faire, pour sauver Arthur. Alors elle arrêta... et soudain une ombre surgit du mur du parc pour se fondre dans la gorge de la lionne.  
Cette dernière grogna de surprise mais n'avait presque pas lâché le cou de Zamiry. Le second doberman allait s'occuper de l'ombre. Et puis. Soudain. Ils comprirent. Tous.

C'était un daemon.

Pas un petit animal, un daemon.

C'était aussi évident que de faire la différence entre l'éclat de la lune et la lumière du soleil. C'était un daemon. Rapide, furieux, terrible, Marya n'eut pas le temps de voir quel genre d'animal s'acharnait sur la lionne à coups de griffes, de crocs, l'animal bougeait avec violence, avec rage, et surtout c'était un daemon.  
Mais il n'y avait pas d'autres humains dans les parages.

Un daemon ne peut pas s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre de son humain, la douleur est trop atroce, trop insurmontable, simplement impossible. C'était comme ouvrir la cage thoracique d'un homme, et le voir se balader dans la rue avec ses entrailles exposées.

C'était abominable, c'était monstrueux, c'était repoussant.

C'était là, devant elle. Ce daemon sans humain.

Qui lui sauvait la vie.

Apeuré, l'homme avec le doberman s'engouffra dans la voiture qui démarra avant de partir en trombe. La lionne, blessée par l'attaque du daemon inconnu, se mit à lâcher légèrement Zamiry, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le loup gris réagisse et fasse basculer le daemon à terre. L'ombre se faufila alors pour mordiller la patte du dernier doberman qui fut perturbé, et qui ne put se concentrer sur Axel plus longtemps.

Axel alors se défendit, et Marya réalisa comme un Golden Retriever pouvait être effrayant quand il montrait les crocs. Quand à Arthur, il parvint enfin à mettre un coup de pied bien placé avant de pousser l'homme contre le mur d'un coup d'épaule. Marya put enfin mettre un coup de poing à celui qui lui retenait les bras et elle entendit un craquement très satisfaisant au niveau de son nez.  
Les deux hommes, moins amochés qu'Arthur mais tout de même bien sonnés, se relevèrent et fuirent le duo encore sous le choc. Marya regarda autour d'elle, mais l'ombre avait disparu. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

"Arthur ? Arthur, tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui... je crois... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'était qui ces types ?  
\- Je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'ils ont voulu... Ils ont voulu..."

Marya ne voulait pas pleurer devant Arthur. Elle était beaucoup, beaucoup plus forte qu'elle le laissait paraître. Mais l'image de la porte ouverte face à elle qui n'attendait que de la happer la hantait. Et l'attaque de la daemon-lionne avait été si violente. Et cette ombre. Et le visage d'Arthur qui se faisait frapper, encore, et encore, et encore.  
C'en était trop. Elle craqua.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tel un torrent sauvage et elle cache son visage derrière ses mains qui commencèrent à trembler. Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui arrivait ? Et pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'elle était si heureuse ?

"Marya... Marya, regarde-moi. Tout va bien.  
\- Ne dis pas que tout va bien ! Des inconnus t'ont frappé !  
\- Oui mais je suis entier, regarde. Allez Marya, regarde-moi."

Marya leva les yeux et le regarda, le regarda vraiment, sans avoir peur de rougir ou de passer pour une idiote. Ses beaux cheveux étaient à présent en bataille, sa joue gonflait à cause des coups et du sang coulait de son nez. Mais il y avait toujours cette flamme, cette étincelle en lui.

"Tu vois ? Je vais bien, fit-il en lui caressant les joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour..."

Elle l'embrassa.

C'était chaud, comme un soleil qui explosait de sa bouche à sa gorge jusqu'à son coeur. Ses lèvres avaient le goût du thé et la douceur du chocolat. Elle eut la sensation de respirer un peu mieux, de respirer un peu plus, de n'avoir jamais vraiment respiré jusqu'à ce moment précis où sa peau toucha la sienne. Elle ne put pas le voir, mais Zamiry frottait sa tête contre celle d'Axel, qui répondait avec autant de douceur.  
Quand enfin elle s'écarta, elle eut des étoiles pleins les yeux... avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire.

"Oh non. Oh non non non. Pardon je suis désolée je... Je ne voulais pas...  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Enfin si mais... pas comme ça... C'est trop tôt, c'est...  
\- Je comprend. Tu es un peu déboussolée, c'est normal mais..."

Il lui prit doucement la main.

"Mais si tu veux, on pourrait prendre notre temps pour mieux se connaître avant de passer à l'étape suivante parce que... j'ai très envie de recommencer."

Par toutes les divinités qui puissent exister dans cet univers. Arthur ne rougissait pas sur le coup des coups, il était vraiment sincère. Il avait adoré ce baiser. Le coeur de Marya rebondissait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela était en train d'arriver. Tout ça quelques secondes après avoir...

"D'accord mais d'abord passons à l'infirmerie. Il faut qu'on prenne soin de tes blessures.  
\- Très bien madame."

Et il lui sourit.  
Et pendant l'espace d'un instant, Marya oublia tous ses problèmes, les anciens et les récents, les monstres et les humains, les épreuves écrites et les combats à la main. Elle oublia tout. Quel intérêt d'y penser lorsqu'Arthur lui souriait comme ça ?  
Elle oublia tout.

L'espace d'un instant seulement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'était l'effervescence dans le hall d'entrée de Sainte-Sophia. Beaucoup d'élèves discutaient à voix basse, beaucoup jetaient des regards inquisiteurs autour d'eux. Beaucoup s'étaient regroupés face au panneau d'instruction.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Marya qui arrivait en même temps qu'Arthur."

Ce dernier avait des plaies superficielles qu'une simple visite à l'infirmerie put soigner. Il avait passé quelques heures chez lui avec un sac de légumes surgelés sur le ventre et était à présent affublé d'un oeil au beurre noir mais il se sentait mieux que la veille. Marya, elle, ne gardait que quelques bleus au niveau du poignet.

"Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? expliqua une jeune fille dans leur classe. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça pourtant.  
\- Parler de quoi ?  
\- Ce matin, très tôt, on a trouvé deux gars tabassés devant la porte de l'école.  
\- Tout ce remue-ménage pour une bagarre ? Il y en a pratiquement toutes les semaines.  
\- Oui mais là c'est différent. Ils ont presque été tabassés à mort. Un des deux est dans le coma."

Un frisson traversa le dos de Marya. Et si ces gars étaient tombés sur la voiture noire qui avait tenté de la kidnapper ? Et si ces deux gars avaient défendu une fille au péril de leur vie ?  
Et si une fille avait été prise à la place de Marya ?

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se presse devant le panneau ? demanda Arthur.  
\- Parce qu'il y a un appel à témoin. Il y a la photos des deux mecs et un numéro de téléphone pour les personnes qui les reconnaitraient. Et toi, ils te disent quelque chose ?"

Marya étira son cou mais ne put bien voir les photos alors elle joua doucement du coude pour pouvoir avancer vers le panneau.  
Et elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle y vit.  
Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir.  
De la peur ? Du soulagement ? De la honte de se sentir soulagée ?

Par réflexe, elle attrapa la main d'Arthur et la serra.  
"Arthur... est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?"

Elle sentit qu'il eut lui aussi le souffle coupé en voyant les photos. Les deux photos de ces deux jeunes hommes qui souriaient vers l'objectif. Ils semblaient gentils, posés, sérieux. Presque innocents, voire carrément inoffensifs. Deux universitaires comme les autres à Oxford.

Marya serra encore plus fort la main d'Arthur.

"Oui. Oui je vois ce que tu vois. Ça a été rapide mais... impossible de ne pas les reconnaître."

Car là, sur ces photos en couleur affichées sur le panneau qui cherchaient quelqu'un leur racontant ce qui s'était passé, sur ces photos qui rappelait qu'un crime envers eux avait été commis, sur ces photos qui cherchaient le coupable, sur ces photos, se trouvaient deux visages que Marya et Arthur connaissaient bien.

Il s'agissait de deux des trois hommes qui les avaient attaqués la veille.


	3. Aldric Blancourt

"Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?"

Aldric Blancourt était quelqu'un de plutôt réservé. Son daemon renarde Tsaikhu était agile et rapide, parfait pour passer inaperçu. Alors en général Aldric faisait tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer, sauf que la dernière fois qu'il était avec son groupe de projet professionnel, une bagarre avait éclaté sans qu'il ait eu son mot à dire. La fois d'avant, des dossiers avaient littéralement brûlé. Et la fois encore avant, Harold n'était même pas là...

Il commençait à en avoir marre de compromettre la réussite de son examen parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer son équipe. Si en plus les deux seules personnes sérieuses du groupe n'écoutaient plus ce qui se disait, Aldric n'allait pas s'en sortir.  
Marya et Arthur tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui, Marya en rougissant un petit peu, gênée d'attirer ainsi l'attention. Ces deux-là n'arrêtaient pas de discuter en chuchotant depuis le début de la séance, ce qui mettait les nerfs d'Aldric en pelote.

"Votre conversation concernait le projet ? fit-il.  
\- Euh... balbutia Marya. Non, pas vraiment en fait... C'est que...  
\- On est désolé Aldric, dit alors Arthur. On a juste appris un truc très perturbant en arrivant ici.  
\- Vous parlez des deux gars qui se sont fait tabassés ? demanda Emily. Il parait qu'ils étaient plusieurs et qu'ils les ont fracassés à coups de batte de baseball.  
\- Wow, fit Le Sao. Violent.  
\- Moi j'ai entendu dire que c'est le gang d'une autre université qui leur est tombé dessus, dit Joe.  
\- Okay, je peux comprendre que ce soit perturbant, remarqua Aldric. Imaginer que quelqu'un d'aussi proche de l'école puisse se retrouver dans le coma, ça ne nous fait pas sentir en sécurité, mais...  
\- Y'a pas que ça, coupa Marya. En fait, ces deux personnes ont... hier soir ils... nous ont attaqués Arthur et moi juste devant les murs du parc. Ils ont essayé de m'enlever.  
\- Ils QUOI ?!"

Aldric n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passa : Joe s'était levé de son siège et avait contourné l'immense table carré autour de laquelle ils s'étaient réunis afin de se mettre devant Marya et de prendre délicatement son visage dans ses mains gantées de mitaines noires. Le petit brun ténébreux ne calcula même pas Arthur.

"Mais... Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu...  
\- Oui oui, je vais bien. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que... euh... j'étais sous le choc. Et vu qu'Arthur était là quand c'est arrivé j'ai... j'ai surtout discuté avec lui.  
\- D'accord, dit Joe qui, seulement à ce moment-là, regarda Arthur. Si tu n'as rien j'imagine qu'il t'a bien défendue.  
\- Oui. On a eu de la chance."

"Et de l'aide, avait-elle envie de dire. De l'aide d'un daemon sans humain."  
Mais cela semblait si improbable, elle-même avait du mal à croire ses souvenirs.

Aldric, lui, regarda alors plus intensément Arthur.  
"C'est donc pour ça, l'oeil au beurre noir ? Ils ne vous ont pas raté.  
\- Effectivement. Mais comparé à ce qu'ils ont vécu, je me sens plutôt chanceux.  
\- Et justement, fit Marya, avouez que c'est bizarre comme coïncidence. Ces deux gars agressent des élèves et le lendemain on les retrouve fracassés au pied de l'école ?  
\- Peut-être qu'ils ont voulu s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'ils sont tombés sur plus forts qu'eux, suggéra Le Sao dont le daemon venait de se transformer en vautour.  
\- Peut-être mais ça colle pas. Ils ne nous avaient pas choisis aux hasard. Ils ne m'avaient pas choisi MOI au hasard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Joe.  
\- Ils étaient venus en voiture, ils se sont garés pile devant nous.  
\- Méga flippant, marmonna Harold.  
\- D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas que deux, ils étaient trois, peut-être même quatre avec une personne qui conduisait... je ne sais pas trop... je n'ai pas bien vu. Mais le troisième s'est enfui avec la voiture, et les deux qui ont été retrouvés devant l'école sont partis à pied.  
\- Peut-être que le conducteur et/ou le troisième kidnappeur se sont pris aux deux élèves pour avoir mal fait leur travail ? Je veux dire, tu aurais pu les reconnaître dans les couloirs de Sainte-Sophia. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas mis de masque d'ailleurs ? réfléchit Aldric.  
\- Peut-être une demande de rançon ? fit Arthur. Ou peut-être...  
\- Ou peut-être que tu n'étais pas censé survivre, fit Harold."

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités.

"Quoi ? Si Marya a raison et qu'ils l'avaient pour cible, alors ils avaient un plan. S'ils avaient un plan, c'est qu'ils voulaient garder Marya pour une certaine raison. Et si cette raison est suffisante pour kidnapper quelqu'un sans même cacher son visage, alors elle est suffisante pour tuer.  
\- C'est... terrifiant ce que vous dites là, souffla Aldric."

Harold haussa les épaules avant d'engouffrer à nouveau sa tête dans son bras pour piquer un roupillon. Aldric vit les mains d'Arthur se mettre à trembler et il se dit qu'il fallait mieux se remettre à parler du projet quand soudain...

"Je dis qu'il faut enquêter, dit Marya.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Il faut enquêter. Savoir ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi ils nous ont attaqués, pourquoi ils ont été attaqués, et empêcher que cela n'arrive à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, quelqu'un qui n'est pas protégé.  
\- Et te mettre encore plus en danger ? C'est stupide Marya."

Bon, Aldric savait que l'amitié entre Marya et Joe était étrange... mais quand même, c'était une drôle de façon de parler à ses amis. Mais Marya leva les yeux au ciel comme si elle était habituée à ce que Joe lui dise qu'elle était stupide. Le daemon de Joe, la chatte noire qui était depuis le début de la journée enroulée autour du cou de son humain, lui tira alors la langue. De vrais gamins.

Mais Joe avait raison, c'était stupide.

"Vous devriez laisser faire la police, expliqua enfin Aldric. Eux seuls sauront ce qu'il s'est passé et arrêteront les coupables.  
\- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils diront la vérité alors que quelques heures plus tôt ils avaient tenté d'enlever quelqu'un ? demanda Arthur.  
\- Je ne sais pas mais... ils sauront démêler le vrai du faux en enquêtant et...  
\- Tout va bien les jeunes ?"

Le groupe entier tourna la tête d'un seul coup, même Harold qui faillit se mettre au garde-à-vous.

Monsieur Arikado, le Conseiller Principal, venait de faire son entrée dans leur salle d'études. Arikado était un homme beau, brillant, attentionné mais aussi très très intimidant. Il aidait au mieux ses élèves qui le traitaient avec un immense respect, mais personne ne le connaissait vraiment.  
Son daemon était une louve grise gigantesque, presque deux fois plus grande que Zamiry, et mille fois plus imposante car, contrairement à lui, son pelage était complètement argenté. On dirait de fines lames de rasoir tant ses poils luisaient.  
Aldric avait oublié qu'il allait faire quelques inspections pour voir si les projets avançaient.

"Je vois que la table n'est pas en feu ! Il y a du progrès !"

Seul Joe se mit à rire de cette blague, tandis qu'Emily grinçait des dents et qu'Harold retournait se cacher dans la capuche de son sweater. Il fallait croire que leur réputation de bras cassés avait fait le tour de l'école, ce qui dérangeait énormément Aldric.

"Ne vous en faites pas, fit alors le Conseiller avec un sourire rassurant. Il y a déjà eu pire. Et vous au moins, vous n'avez pas abandonné. Je suis sûr que vous allez trouvé une solution."

La calme assurance qui se dégageait de l'homme se transmit à tout le groupe dont les membres instinctivement se retroussèrent les manches afin de se remettre à travailler, et Aldric remercia intérieurement Monsieur Arikado pour son intervention quasi providentielle.

Quelques heures plus tard, le coeur battant la chamade, Aldric se retrouvait face à une porte qu'il n'osait pas frapper. A côté de lui, Tsaikhu se grattait nerveusement l'oreille avec sa patte arrière, elle aussi n'arrivant pas à motiver son humain à toquer cette foutue porte.

Mais Aldric prit une grande respiration, fit trois coups, et attendit.

Et Monsieur Stretch ouvrit.

"Monsieur Blancourt. Vous êtes venu pour le manuel de chimie j'imagine ?  
\- Oui, enfin... Si vraiment ça ne vous dérange pas.  
\- Mais pas du tout, lui sourit l'homme au daemon de hibou. Au contraire, ça fait plaisir de voir un élève s'intéresser à la chromatographie. Mais n'allez pas vous mettre plus de travail que vous n'en avez déjà. D'ailleurs, comment ça se passe avec le groupe de projet professionnel ?  
\- Ca... se passe.  
\- Je vois, rit-il. Mais je ne doute pas de vos compétences.  
\- Merci... En fait je..."

Et soudain il se tait, voyant qu'une autre personne s'approchait. Et pas n'importe qui. Marya.

Aldric baissa les yeux, en espérant que rien dans son visage ne montrerait le trouble qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul à discuter avec Stretch. Heureusement, Marya était trop concentrée à ne pas paniquer pour le remarquer.

"Ah, Mademoiselle Kanastrya. Vous avez terminé le devoir que je vous avais demandé ?  
\- Oui, dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Je suis venue vous le donner.  
\- Et Monsieur Cormak vous a aidé à le faire, j'imagine ?  
\- Non. Non figurez-vous que cette fois-ci je me suis débrouillée seule.  
\- Et bien parfait."

Marya lui tendit une liasse de papier agrafé que Stretch prit tranquillement avant de le feuilleter devant ses élèves. Il leva un sourcil, mais finit par dire :

"Ça m'a l'air correct. J'espère que ce devoir vous permettra d'augmenter votre moyenne. C'était l'intention après tout.  
\- Oui. Je l'espère aussi.  
\- Très bien. Monsieur Blancourt, vous souhaitiez me dire autre chose ?  
\- Moi ? Non je... Rien d'important.  
\- Merveilleux ! Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai beaucoup de copie à corriger. A demain !  
\- A demain professeur."

Quand Stretch ferma enfin la porte, Marya poussa un gros soupir et Zamiry lui lécha doucement la main. Puis elle sourit à Aldric qui ne savait absolument pas où se mettre. Surtout quand ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte... puisqu'ils allaient au même endroit. Marya voulut alors briser la glace.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour rester aussi calme, dit-elle. Moi ce prof me terrifie.  
\- Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je suis quelqu'un de calme de base."

"Et j'ai aussi beaucoup de self-control, pensa-t-il fort. Beaucoup BEAUCOUP de self-control."

"Et je ne le trouve pas si terrifiant.  
\- Bien sûr, mais ça c'est parce que tu..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre et soudain Aldric eut la sensation que la température du couloir avait chuté.

"Parce que je... quoi ?  
\- Tu... Ahem..."

Marya tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, et quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne, elle lui chuchota :

"Tu es amoureux de Monsieur Stretch, pas vrai ?"

Si le monde s'était effondré autour d'Aldric à ce moment-là, il n'aurait pas vu la différence. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement Marya, malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient dans la même résidence universitaire, et partageaient le même palier. Il voyait bien qu'en classe elle était sérieuse et essayait d'être démagogue avec le groupe.  
Mais elle n'était pas son amie. Encore moins sa confidente. Et son secret était loin d'être insignifiant.  
Entre la différence d'âge, et le fait qu'il était son professeur... et que c'était un homme. Ce genre de détails qui faisaient qu'une histoire entre eux était l'idée la plus stupide qu'Aldric avait jamais eu dans sa vie.  
Mais oui. Elle avait raison. Il était amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

"Du calme, je ne suis pas là pour te juger.  
\- Je... J'ai pas envie que ça se sache.  
\- Je comprends, je ne dirai rien c'est promis.  
\- Mais comment avez... as-tu... c'est si évident ?  
\- Pas exactement. Mais ta façon de glisser tes cheveux derrière tes oreilles, et de taper du pied quand il est là... Quand on est en classe tu ne le fais jamais mais quand je vous ai vu seuls... Tu avais les mêmes mimiques que Joe quand il voit le Proviseur.  
\- Oh c'est pas vrai...  
\- D'ailleurs je devrai lui dire d'arrêter d'enquêter sur toi.  
\- Il enquête sur moi ?  
\- Oui. Il pense que tu caches quelque chose... quelque chose de louche. Entre autre que tu triches aux examens.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Il pense que tu paies les professeurs pour qu'ils te donnent les questions des contrôles à l'avance afin que tu puisses avoir le temps de chercher et de retenir les réponses.  
\- Mais... C'est... Pourquoi ?  
\- C'est Joe. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de ne pas s'attacher aux gens car il a trop peur que ces gens-là le trahissent.  
\- Il a l'air d'être très attaché à vous.  
\- Il est... comme une famille pour moi. Je veux dire, on peut avoir les plus grosses disputes de l'univers et se reparler quelques minutes plus tard comme si de rien n'était.  
\- Je vois.  
\- C'est compliqué.  
\- Et avec Arthur ?"

Aldric se surprit à apprécier le fait de faire rougir aussi facilement Marya. Un peu comme une petite revanche. Une douce petite revanche.

"C'est si évident ?  
\- Je pense que tout le groupe a compris.  
\- On est vraiment ensemble que depuis... et bien... ce matin.  
\- Les événements traumatisants, ça rapproche.  
\- Oui, fit Marya en riant. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans lui. Je ne serais probablement pas en train de te parler sans lui. Lui et..."  
"Lui et le daemon sans humain, voulut-elle dire."  
"Lui et le daemon sans humain, dit-elle alors."

Elle ne comprit pas comment elle en était arrivée à se confier à propos de ce détail. Peut-être parce qu'à ce moment précis, Aldric et elle étaient plus vulnérables que jamais. Vulnérables ensemble.

"Un daemon... sans humain ? demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui. Il nous est venu en aide... j'ai même pas eu le temps de savoir quel animal c'était. Je n'osais pas trop le regarder non plus, pour être honnête.  
\- Je croyais que ce n'était que des légendes. Que des humains soient séparés de leurs daemons.  
\- Moi je... j'entends des rumeurs.  
\- Ah."

Aldric ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

"CES rumeurs-là. C'est pour ça que Monsieur Stretch vous fait si peur ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Il me met mal à l'aise, de façon générale.  
\- Et moi je suis sûr que si on apprenait à le connaître, on découvrirait que c'est un homme comme les autres.  
\- Oui. Tu as probablement raison. N'empêche... un humain qui peut se séparer de son daemon, tu penses que ça se verrait ? Je veux dire... Tu penses qu'on remarquerait dans son visage ou dans sa façon de se comporter avec son daemon qu'ils peuvent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ?  
\- Je pense plutôt que ça pourrait être n'importe qui."

Ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte en silence quelques secondes avant de marmonner...

"Ça pourrait être le Proviseur.  
\- Ça pourrait grave être le Proviseur."

Ils se mirent à rire doucement et se séparèrent une fois le couloir dépassé. Si ce petit rire lui avait permis de se détendre et d'apprécier un peu mieux la compagnie de Marya, les heures suivantes furent tout de même compliquées pour Aldric.  
Il jetait souvent des coups d'oeil aux alentours pour voir si personne n'allait l'attaquer par surprise, et il ne savait pas si c'était en rapport avec l'histoire des deux garçons tabassés ou si c'était parce qu'il mourrait littéralement de trouille que son secret ait été découvert.

Aldric était tombé amoureux de Stretch la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire. C'était si soudain, si inattendu, que lui-même n'avait pas compris pourquoi son coeur battait plus fort, pourquoi l'intérieur de son ventre pétillait, pourquoi Tsaikhu était nerveuse quand le Grand Duc apparaissait. Il savait qu'il était attiré par les garçons depuis qu'il était tout petit, et il avait caché cet aspect de lui à tout le monde, même à sa famille, surtout à sa famille.  
Oxford avait beau être une cité universitaire très cosmopolite avec une incroyable diversité entre ses murs, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Aldric ne voulait pas devenir la cible de personnes mal intentionnées.

Et quand Aldric pensait à des personnes mal intentionnées, il s'imaginait souvent le visage de Monsieur Cormak.

Quand il croisait Joe dans les couloirs, il se mettait à trembler et à prier que le jeune homme ne fasse aucun commentaire sur ses penchants amoureux...  
Mais rien ne se passa.  
Au bout de plusieurs heures, Aldric commença vraiment à se sentir mieux.  
Arrivée la fin de la journée, Aldric avait l'impression qu'un poids s'élevait de ses épaules.  
Durant la nuit, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie.  
Le reste de la journée suivante, il avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

Mais évidemment, ce n'était pas fait pour durer.

Evidemment, sa tranquillité ne pouvait pas s'éterniser.

Evidemment, dans la soirée, rien de plus normal que de voir Joe Cormak crocheter la serrure de l'appartement de Marya.


	4. Arthur Brown

Arthur pensait qu'il était quelqu'un de très terre à terre. Quelqu'un de droit, quelqu'un de convenable, un vrai gentleman. Il était posé, courtois, il entretenait des rapports respectueux avec ses professeurs qui admiraient son sérieux, et des rapports cordiaux avec les élèves qui remarquaient son charisme.

En outre, il était apprécié de tous, même de l'infirmière Ciline qui avait soigné ses blessures avec l'inquiétude et l'attention d'une maman, et il n'essayait jamais d'abuser de son charme. Il ne voulait jamais céder à ses pulsions et préférait prendre son temps afin de bien faire les choses. Il n'allait pas se jeter dans les bras de n'importe qui.

Enfin. Tout ça, c'était avant Marya.

Marya n'était pas n'importe qui de toute façon. Elle était douce, intelligente, bornée et terriblement belle. Arthur l'avait remarqué le jour où elle avait fait son exposé sur les poèmes de Maya Angelou. Fan de littérature et de langues, le sujet l'avait énormément intéressé mais c'était surtout la passion avec laquelle Marya avait parlé de cette écrivaine incroyable qui avait attiré son attention. Quand il l'avait vu seule au premier rang au début du cours de Monsieur Stretch et qu'il avait relevé ses genoux tremblants, il avait seulement écouté son coeur de preux chevalier servant pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Qu'ils se rapprochent n'était pas prévu, de là à dire qu'il était amoureux... il n'en était pas sûr.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'embrasse.

Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'elle avait fait ça sous le coup de la détresse, mais il ne comptait pas en rester là. Ce baiser avait été comme un feu d'artifice dans sa poitrine, dans son corps entier, dans chacune de ses veines et de ses artères. Il espérait apprendre à mieux la connaître pour pouvoir construire quelque chose de plus solide, de plus grand, de plus... extraordinaire. Un véritable palace enchanté aux moulures dorées.

Arthur n'avait jamais ressenti un truc pareil. Ou presque. Une fois. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Alors oui, Arthur était terriblement fasciné par Marya. Il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à dire qu'il était obnubilé par elle, oui, mais sauf que, voilà, il était bien là, devant cette porte, tout ça pour Marya.

Il sonna. Et Joe lui ouvrit.

"Art... Monsieur Brown ? marmonna-t-il.  
\- Arthur, ça me va très bien. Je voulais savoir si Marya était avec vous."

Joe leva un sourcil. La maison où il habitait était toute petite, la taille d'un appartement en fait, et elle avait des volets peints en rouge qui entouraient des fenêtres argentées, une façade tout en pierre recouverte de lierre, et même quelques bosquets de fleurs qui coloraient et enjolivaient le tout. Une maison adorable. Où habitait un zombie.

"Joooooe !!"

Arthur vit alors des petites mains entourer la taille de Joe et il réalisa à son plus grand étonnement qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé Joe vivre avec des enfants.

"Oui Peter ?  
\- Liliana elle veut pas me donner une part de gâteau !  
\- Bah lèche-lui le visage et peut-être qu'elle aura trop peur de te dire non.  
\- Beuuuuurk !"

Le petit garçon blond lâcha alors le jeune élève en grimaçant et courut de l'autre côté de l'entrée, un petit papillon bleu voletant autour de sa tête. Joe, lui, levait les yeux en souriant.

"C'est votre petit frère ? fit Arthur dont le coeur brûlait de revoir ses petits frères et soeur, ses parents, sa famille une fois ses études finies.  
\- Nan, c'est le fils de Betty, ma nouvelle colocataire. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?  
\- Je voulais savoir si tu savais où était Marya. Elle n'est pas venue de la journée...  
\- J'avais remarqué.  
\- ... et elle n'a pas répondu à mes messages."

Joe pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, l'air intrigué. Comme s'il attendait de plus amples explications.

"D'habitude, fit Arthur, on s'écrit tous les soirs pour parler de tout et de rien. Enfin je veux dire... depuis la semaine dernière on n'arrête pas de... mais aujourd'hui elle..."

Mais pourquoi disait-il ça ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Joe allait probablement le prendre pour un idiot. S'inquiéter comme ça alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques semaines... Si Joe était là et qu'il n'avait pas peur pour elle, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de...

"Elle ne t'a pas répondu ? Effectivement, c'est bizarre ça."

Hein ?

"Marya répond toujours aux messages.  
\- Peut-être que je me fais des idées. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut juste plus me parler.  
\- Nan, impossible.  
\- Mais elle ne vous a pas envoyé de messages ?  
\- On n'est pas trop message... JE ne suis pas trop message. On discute surtout quand on est à l'école.  
\- Dis surtout que tu as peur qu'elle découvre que t'es ultra nul en orthographe, ricana Migina toujours enroulée autour de son cou telle une écharpe vivante.  
\- BREF. Je pensais qu'elle n'était pas là parce que... bah ça lui arrive de ne pas se sentir bien quelques jours et de préférer rester enfermée chez elle seule. Mais si elle ne t'a pas répondu..."

Il réfléchit un instant.

"Attends, je vais prendre mon manteau. On va aller la voir.  
\- Que... quoi ? Là comme ça, maintenant ? Mais il est tard !  
\- Et ? T'as des devoirs à faire ? Sa résidence universitaire est à l'autre bout de la route, ça devrait nous prendre un petit quart d'heure."

Ce fut le quart d'heure le plus long de la vie d'Arthur Brown. Trop gêné pour parler avec Joe, il marcha à côté de lui en silence tout en triturant les poils de son daemon pour se calmer. Il voyait Migina parfois frotter sa tête contre le cou de Joe tel un réflexe et il se demandait si ces deux-là pouvaient communiquer sans se parler. Il savait que certaines personnes pouvaient le faire. Il se demandait s'ils parlaient de lui, s'ils se moquaient de lui.

"Je vous mets mal à l'aise, hein ? fit alors Joe au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.  
\- De... De quoi ?  
\- Les gens. Ils sont rarement à l'aise avec moi. Ça doit être mon teint cireux.  
\- Ou peut-être à cause de votre regard inquisiteur.  
\- Mon quoi ?  
\- Votre..., soupira Arthur. Marya m'a dit à quel point vous jugez vite tout le monde. Elle m'a même dit ce que vous pensiez de moi.  
\- Ah ouais, carrément ?  
\- Votre façon de critiquer les personnes sans les connaître..."

Joe se frotta les yeux du pouce et de l'index comme s'il allait expliquer quelque chose qu'il avait déjà expliqué des milliers de fois à un enfant.

"C'est à cause de vos mains.  
\- Mes... Mes mains ?  
\- Pas seulement les vôtres. Celles de tout le monde. On apprend énormément de choses des mains d'une personne. Par exemple, vous saviez qu'Emily adore écrire ? Et qu'Aldric adore dessiner ?  
\- Hein ? Bah... Bah non, ils ne me l'ont jamais dit.  
\- A moi non plus. Mais ils ont tous les deux la bosse de l'écrivain sur le majeur. Et Aldric, contrairement à Emily, a souvent les doigts tachés de différentes couleurs à cause de la peinture. Le Sao fait du sport de combats, ça se voit surtout avec ses muscles mais aussi avec la façon dont ses doigts ne sont pas complètement droits à force de les avoir brisés. Harold aussi a les doigts complètement défoncés mais il a aussi pleins de petites coupures sur le dos de la main, je le soupçonne de se battre parfois dans un club illégal mais contrairement à Le Sao ce n'est pas par amour du sport, c'est une question de survie. Même ses cigarettes sont comme une bouée de sauvetage pour lui, il fume dès qu'il peut, jaunissant ses doigts comme pas possible. Marya, elle a les ongles tellement courts, tout ça parce qu'elle les ronge à force de stresser pour les examens, pour les gens qui l'entourent, pour les soucis que cause sa famille, et plein de choses encore."

Puis Joe s'arrêta pour faire face à Arthur et lui parler franchement.

"Mais vous ? Vos mains sont impeccables, la peau lisse... Je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. Vous n'avez pas de corne au bout des doigts, même vos ongles brillent de santé. Normal, quand vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter ou de stresser, quand vous n'avez aucune raison de vous battre, quand tout vous arrive sur un plateau d'argent."

Arthur avait envie de répliquer, envie de lui rabattre son clapet et lui prouver qu'il avait tort ce Monsieur Je-sais-tout prétentieux. Sauf que... sauf qu'il avait raison. Il avait eu la chance d'être heureux toute sa vie. Les études n'étaient presque qu'une simple formalité pour obtenir le métier de ses rêves tant il était doué.

"C'est pour ça que vous portez toujours des gants ? finit-il par demander. Pour que personne ne sache vraiment qui vous êtes ?"

Joe poussa un grognement de fatigue avant de montrer sa main droite, avec les fameuses mitaines qu'il gardait toute la journée. Et puis, il attrapa le poignet, tira d'un coup pour enlever complètement l'accessoire afin de découvrir sa main nue.  
Et là Arthur vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, peut-être parce qu'il pensait que c'était un effet de lumière ou qu'il s'était mis du vernis, surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder attentivement les mains de Joe.

Le bout de ses doigts était violet. On aurait dit les doigts d'un cadavre.

"Qu'est-ce que...  
\- On dit que j'ai un coeur de pierre, c'est pour ça que mon sang circule mal, ricana Joe. Mais en fait dans mon cas c'est juste un problème de pression. Les gants et mitaines que je porte sont des gants de contention, si je ne les ai pas je finis par avoir mal aux mains au point de ne plus pouvoir écrire. Alors à moins que vous ne vouliez devenir mon sténographe...  
\- Non non je... je suis désolé."

Et là, Joe se mit à rire, mais pas de façon moqueuse, plutôt comme quelqu'un qui venait d'entendre un blague sympa. Il remit son gant et repartit en direction de la résidence, marchant à côté d'Arthur.

"Faut pas être désolé. Vous ne saviez pas. Ça me rassure au contraire, ça prouve que je ne suis pas le sujet de vos discussions, à Marya et toi.  
\- Elle est au courant ?  
\- Elle sait pas mal de choses sur ma vie. Pas tout bien sûr mais... disons que je ne lui cache pas grand chose. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez direct.  
\- J'avais remarqué.  
\- N'est-ce pas ? Et moi je sais 2-3 trucs sur elle. Je sais qu'elle ne me dit pas tout.  
\- Et vous ne... Tu n'as jamais voulu chercher à en savoir plus ?  
\- Non. Enfin si. Elle aurait été une camarade de classe comme les autres j'aurai probablement fouillé. Mais c'est mon amie et je sais que je risque de me prendre une claque magistrale si je m'occupe de ses affaires.  
\- Je ne l'imagine pas baffer qui que ce soit.  
\- Oh tu pourrais être surpris. Apprends à mieux la connaître et tu verras."

Arthur rougit. Apprendre à mieux la connaître, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait.

"Et est-ce... est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour nous deux ?  
\- Juste après notre réunion pour le projet. Mais je l'avais déjà deviné.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Ouais. Elle ne rougit plus quand elle te regarde. A la place, elle s'illumine. Et toi, t'as les yeux qui pétillent. C'est ultra niais mais c'est la vérité.  
\- Oh. Oh, je ne savais pas que... Je ne veux pas avoir l'air ridicule...  
\- Personne n'a l'air d'être ridicule en étant amoureux."

Arthur rougit encore plus fort. C'était bizarre. Cette discussion avec Joe, c'était bizarre. Il était ultra déstabilisant à utiliser des phrases aussi rassurantes alors que quelques secondes plus tôt il avait la sensation qu'il le disséquait vivant. Il poussa presque un soupir de soulagement quand les murs de la résidence apparurent enfin.

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Joe tapa le code à l'entrée avant de lui ouvrir la porte et lui emboîta le pas pour prendre l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage. Arthur essaya de ne pas penser aux implications du fait que Joe connaissait le code de l'immeuble par coeur. Que Joe était probablement déjà venu voir Marya chez elle plusieurs fois. Que Joe soit seul dans son appartement...

"La première fois que je suis venu ici, c'était pour notre exposé, expliqua-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je l'avais invitée chez moi parce que c'est un peu plus grand et plus calme mais elle ne voulait pas venir et pas pour la raison que tu crois. On s'était engueulé comme du poisson pourri et quand on s'était réconcilié elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle préférait travailler chez elle, et voilà.  
\- Je vois je vois, dit Arthur alors qu'il ne voyait pas du tout."

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Joe avança d'un pas assuré vers la troisième porte à gauche puis frappa. Pas de réponse. Il frappa encore. Rien du tout.

"Okay, là c'est vraiment bizarre.  
\- Peut-être qu'elle est sortie ?  
\- Pour aller où ? La bibliothèque est fermée à cette heure-ci.  
\- Au restaurant ?  
\- Avec qui ?  
\- Euh... Avec sa famille ? Peut-être que sa famille est venue lui rendre visite à l'improviste et qu'elle voulait passer la journée avec eux plutôt qu'aller en cours ?"

Joe ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

"Non, dit-il. Non ça c'est impossible."

Il prit son téléphone portable et appela son amie, mais il tomba directement sur la messagerie.

"Bon, là, ça devient inquiétant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- On cherche des indices. Fais le guet, préviens-moi quand quelqu'un arrive par l'ascenseur ou par les escaliers.  
\- Comment ça je..."

Il eut à peine le temps de faire ce qu'on lui demandait que Joe sortait des trombones et des fils de fer de ses poches pour les enfoncer dans la serrure.

"Mais... Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?  
\- Bah j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte.  
\- Vous savez faire ça ?  
\- Bien sûr, je fais ça tous les soirs afin de pouvoir la regarder dormir.  
\- QUOI ?!"

Joe mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence.

"Tu es très nul pour faire le guet. Je plaisantais Arthur. C'est juste que j'ai pas fréquenté les bonnes personnes il y a quelques années. Et ces personnes-là m'ont appris 2-3 tours. Maintenant, va plus loin pour surveiller, au lieu de me regarder comme ça."

Dérouté mais n'ayant pas trop le choix, Arthur se posta pas loin près de la porte des escaliers et, fort heureusement, personne n'arriva.  
Sauf que la porte d'un des appartements s'ouvrit.  
Et, cerise sur le gâteau, il s'agissait d'Aldric Blancourt.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous FOUTEZ ? fit ce dernier avec des éclairs dans les yeux."

Son daemon renard se mit à grogner tandis que la chatte noire tourna la tête vers lui avec une expression de surprise. Joe, lui, ne se retourna même pas.

"Bonsoir Monsieur Blancourt. Comme vous le voyez, j'essaie d'entrer chez Marya. Arthur, tu es vraiment très nul pour faire le guet."

Lorsqu'Aldric vit Arthur dans le couloir, son expression se calma légèrement mais il était toujours complètement sonné par ce qu'il était en train de voir.

"Mais... Mais pourquoi vous...  
\- Le concierge a les clés mais je doute qu'il nous laisserait entrer dans l'appartement de Marya sans son autorisation. Si on entre et qu'on la voit clouée au lit parce qu'elle est malade, je lui présenterai mes excuses et je lui paierai un gombo pour me faire pardonner. Mais si jamais elle n'est pas là...  
\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il a pu lui arriver quelque chose ?  
\- Je vous RAPPELLE, dit Joe en marmonnant et Arthur comprit soudain qu'il serrait les dents pour s'empêcher d'hurler, qu'il y a peu on a tenté de la kidnapper. J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'Arthur est venu me voir.  
\- Ou... Oui.  
\- Voilà, donc vous voyez Monsieur Blancourt j'ai de bonnes raisons de..."

Un clic, et la serrure tourna. Joe abaissa la poignet et ouvrit la porte, une odeur à la fois douce et épicée s'éparpilla dans le couloir. Le jeune homme rangea ses outils et entra, suivit de près par Arthur puis par Aldric qui voulait vérifier que ces deux crétins ne fassent pas une bêtise de trop.

Marya n'était pas là. Ni dans le salon, ni dans sa chambre, même sa salle de bain était vide.

Arthur commençait à stresser énormément, au point de ne pas admirer les compositions florales sur son bureau ou même de jeter un oeil aux nombreuses photos suspendues sur un fil ou encore d'apprécier à quel point le lieu de vie de Marya était bien rangé et agréablement coloré. Et que s'il y réfléchissait un peu, il s'imaginait très bien partager cet espace de vie avec elle. Mais non. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. Une seule chose occupait son esprit.

Marya n'était pas là.

"Arthur, le bureau de Marya. Tu te souviens des cours qu'elle avait hier ? Et ceux qu'elle a eu aujourd'hui ?  
\- Euh..., il rougit. Oui, oui je m'en souviens.  
\- Va à son bureau et vérifie si les manuels y sont, moi je regarde la cuisine. Et Aldric, regarde un peu partout et dis-moi si tu trouves un truc louche.  
\- Pour l'instant, le seul truc louche que je trouve ici, c'est vous.  
\- Très drôle."

Aldric leva les yeux au ciel, mais fit néanmoins ce qu'on lui dit de faire. Arthur chercha dans les livres si bien classés de la jeune femme. Joe tâta la plaque de cuisson et inspecta la vaisselle, déjà sèche depuis longtemps. Tous les trois se mirent à se tordre les poignets.

"Bon. Une chose est sûre, elle n'a pas mangé ici ce soir. Et probablement pas hier soir.  
\- Ses manuels de cours d'aujourd'hui sont là... mais pas ceux d'hier.  
\- Elle a un calendrier, fit Aldric. Et la date d'hier n'a pas été cochée. Mais c'est peut-être... un oubli ?  
\- Non, fit Joe d'une voix tremblante. Tous ces indices prouvent la même chose. Marya n'est pas rentrée chez elle hier soir."

L'ambiance se fit pesante au milieu de l'appartement étincelant. Les couleurs chatoyantes des murs, des fleurs, des photos et même des dos des livres entassés dans un coin n'arrivaient pas à enjoliver le désastre qui était en train de se dessiner dans l'esprit des trois hommes.

Joe n'arrivait plus à parler, son daemon-chat ayant planter ses griffes dans ses épaules.  
Aldric respirait de façon saccadée, son daemon-renard sautillant nerveusement sur ses pattes.  
Et Arthur avait les yeux baissés tandis que son Axel geignait.

Néanmoins, il parvint enfin à dire quelque chose. Ce quelque chose que nul n'osait rendre réel en l'articulant tout haut, bien que ce soit la probable vérité. Ce quelque chose qui les rongeait petit à petit. Ce quelque chose qui terrifiait Arthur.  
"Marya a été enlevée. Depuis un jour."


	5. Penny Ciline... et Emily Brown

"Comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous rendre compte qu'une de vos camarades a été enlevée ? demanda Penny Ciline en cliquant sur une icône de l'ordinateur.  
\- J'avais oublié d'activer l'application Traqueur GPS sur son téléphone.  
\- Joe !  
\- Quoi ! Je suis un gringalet d'un mètre soixante pour à peine 62 kilos. L'humour est ma seule défense."

Il était tard mais Penny Ciline restait parfois à l'infirmerie de garde jusqu'à minuit voire une heure du matin. Arthur, Joe et même Aldric étaient donc allés la voir, la seule personne qui avait suffisamment la tête sur les épaules... et les clés de la salle de surveillance, pour pouvoir leur venir en aide.

Aldric avait bien sûr pensé à aller voir la police plutôt que de faire une enquête eux-mêmes, mais Joe avait souligné que personne n'irait chercher une jeune femme s'il n'y avait pas preuves de fugue ou d'enlèvement.

Alors, la boule au ventre, ils avaient décidé de regarder tous les enregistrements des caméra de surveillance du parc. Ces caméras avaient été installées un ou deux ans plus tôt pour contrôler les allées et venues des étudiants et arrêter certains trafics comme l'alcool ou les stupéfiants. Cela n'empêchait pas les élèves d'en trouver malgré tout (comme le prouvait le cas d'Harold) mais au moins les plus influençables et les plus jeunes d'entre eux avaient de grandes difficultés à commencer.

Si au début les caméras avaient été considérées comme une menace par le corps étudiant, ce jour-là elles furent la bouée de sauvetage de nos trois héros.

"On peut se répartir les caméras et voir..., fit Penny. Ça reste qu'il y a toute une nuit à vérifier.  
\- Probablement pas toute une nuit et pas toutes les caméras, dit Aldric en mettant la main sur son menton, réfléchissant. Ce ne serait pas logique d'attaquer quelqu'un à la sortie des cours, il y aurait trop de témoins. Quand vous vous êtes fait attaquer, dit-il en se tournant vers Arthur, c'était à peu près vers quelle heure ?  
\- Vers 19h je dirai. Joe, Marya et moi nous avions travaillé à la bibliothèque et puis... Joe avait oublié un livre là-bas donc il a fait demi-tour et j'ai raccompagné Marya chez elle...  
\- Et la bibliothèque ferme à 20h, marmonna Aldric. C'était vraiment trop tôt.  
\- Non non non, tu tiens quelque chose, dit Joe. En général, ils ferment les portes du parc à 19h30 sauf celle qui est à côté de la bibliothèque. Donc il valait mieux pour les kidnappeurs se mettre à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque pour éviter de s'attaquer à quelqu'un en plein mouvement de foule. On n'est pas si nombreux à rester après les cours de 18h pour bosser, et Marya fait partie du lot. Elle sort... par la porte sud."

Penny accéléra alors la bande enregistrée jusqu'à 19h et ils se mirent à regarder intensément les écrans. Quelques élèves passèrent rapidement, mais personne qui ne ressemblait à...

"Là ! hurla Arthur. Elle est là !"

La silhouette d'une jeune femme habillée de bleu clair tranchait avec la sombre atmosphère de la nuit du parc. Et les rayons de la lune se reflétaient sur le pelage de son daemon. Elle avançait tranquillement, des livres sous les bras, sans même se douter de ce qui allait lui arriver.  
Penny accéléra doucement la vidéo, et les jeunes hommes la virent traverser un chemin du parc, suivirent ses pas à travers différentes caméras. Mais quand Marya sortit du parc, impossible de voir une voiture suspecte garée devant elle.

"Merde, fit Arthur alors qu'il restait poli la plupart du temps.  
\- Tout n'est pas perdu, continua Joe. Marya part vers la droite pour rejoindre la rue qui mène à sa résidence. Donc soit la voiture qui l'a emmenée va repasser devant le portail, soit il va passer devant le portail ouest."

Ils avancèrent encore un bon moment la vidéo en fixant le portail sud, mais aucune voiture louche ne passa, alors ils rembobinèrent pour regarder le portail ouest. Et soudain...

"Stop ! C'est celle-là. C'est la voiture qui a failli nous..., trembla Arthur.  
\- Fais chier, grogna Joe.  
\- Alors... parla Aldric. Alors ce sont les mêmes gars qui ont voulu vous kidnapper la dernière fois qui ont capturé Marya ?  
\- Wow wow wow les petits jeunes, vous pouvez répéter ? demanda Penny. Comment ça, la dernière fois ?  
\- Les deux élèves qui ont été retrouvés au pied de l'école, expliqua Monsieur Blancourt, ils s'en étaient pris à Marya et Arthur la veille.  
\- Mais... Mais c'est horrible !  
\- Et maintenant ils ont Marya, fit d'une petite voix Arthur. Qui sait ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire ? Qui sait où elle peut bien être ? Si ça se trouve on ne pourra plus jamais la retrouver...  
\- Hého, dit Joe. C'est pas le moment de flancher, Don Juan.  
\- ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE FASSE JOE ??? J'AI PAS PU LA SAUVER ! J'AURAI DÛ SAVOIR QU'ELLE ETAIT EN DANGER ET J'AI PAS PU LA SAUVER ! J'AURAI DÛ RESTER AUPRES D'ELLE, NE PAS LA LAISSER SEULE, J'AURAI DÛ...  
\- CALME-TOI !"

Migina sauta entre les pattes d'Axel pour le fait tomber avant de s'allonger sur sa gueule. Le daemon-chien, déboussolé, ne put même pas réagir mis à part voir les yeux verts du chat face à lui. La chatte dégageait un calme absolu, un contrôle total qui se transmit au daemon, puis à son humain. Arthur prit une inspiration. Puis deux. Puis trois. Calme, il était calme.

"Et ben dis donc, continua Joe. T'es ultra mordu d'elle en fait.  
\- Je... Je suis...  
\- Inquiet, je sais. Moi aussi. A mort. Mais se morfondre ne va pas faire avancer les choses. Ne pense pas au passé, sinon ça va parasiter ton présent. Est-ce qu'on voit la plaque d'immatriculation ?  
\- Pas complètement, dit Penny en écrivant quelques chiffres sur un calepin. Mais c'est un bon début. Par contre ça peut aussi être une fausse plaque.  
\- Ça ne court pas les rues, les vendeurs de fausses plaques, remarqua Aldric. Si elle est vraiment fausse, on finira bien par trouver qui l'a faite et qui l'a achetée.  
\- Mais pour ça, on va avoir besoin d'aide.  
\- Il faut qu'on aille à la police.  
\- Il y a un problème les enfants. On ne vous laissera partir avec les enregistrements des caméras, pour ça il faut d'abord avoir l'accord du Proviseur Marichi.  
\- Mon accord pour quoi ?"

Les quatre personnages se retournèrent et découvrirent, sur le pas de la porte, apparu comme par magie à la simple mention de son nom, Monsieur Marichi, le Proviseur de l'école Sainte-Sophia.

C'était un homme extrêmement beau, tout son visage était parfaitement dessiné et proportionné, de la courbe de ses lèvres à la longueur de son nez, la taille de ses yeux et le tranchant de ses pommettes. Sa peau noire contrastait avec les couleurs de ses vêtements qui s'ornaient de violet, doré, blanc ou rouge, parfois même vert.  
Son daemon était un caméléon de type Furcifer nommé Samedi, mais personne n'osait se moquer de son prénom. Elle aussi était très colorée, ses écailles changeant selon l'humeur de son humain ou la sienne. Mais parfois, elle devenait complètement noire. Et peu importait son apparence, elle avait toujours une tache blanche au niveau de son front. Une tache en forme de crâne.  
Parfois, cela donnait l'impression qu'une petite tête de squelette flottait sur l'épaule de Marichi.

Par réflexe, l'infirmière Penny Ciline se leva de son siège.

"Monsieur Marichi.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qui vous a autorisé à regarder les caméras de surveillance de l'école ?  
\- On recherche une amie, fit Arthur en faisant face au Proviseur. Elle a été kidnappée."

Aldric fut impressionné par le ton d'Arthur qui clairement laissait penser qu'il serait capable de se battre contre Monsieur Marichi pour garder ces enregistrements. Joe, lui... tremblait légèrement en voyant l'homme au daemon-caméléon, Migina ayant sauté entre ses bras pour qu'il la serre contre lui, ce qui étonna énormément le jeune Blancourt.

"Je vois, et Marichi se mit à sourire et rendit tout le monde mal à l'aise et Aldric eut envie de se cacher mais Arthur lui faisait toujours face. Mais il est illégal d'utiliser des images de plusieurs personnes sans leur consentement.  
\- Mais c'est la seule preuve qu'on a ! Le seul indice pour retrouver Marya ! Sans ça, la police ne la cherchera jamais !  
\- A vrai dire, fit alors doucement Joe, ces images ne seront pas suffisantes pour commencer une enquête. On ne voit pas clairement Marya se faire kidnapper.  
\- Joe ? Vous voulez dire... qu'on va baisser les bras ?  
\- Mmmmm... Faites-moi voir ça, Madame Ciline."

Alors Penny montra au Proviseur la silhouette de Marya qui disparaît puis la voiture passer en trombe devant un des portails. Il prit le morceau de papier avec le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation et sourit aux jeunes hommes.

"Très bien, laissez-moi faire, je vais m'occuper de cette histoire de voiture. Quand à vous, retournez à vos logis respectifs. N'oubliez pas que votre priorité est l'examen de fin d'année.  
\- Notre... priorité ? souffla Arthur.  
\- Oh et, Monsieur Cormak ?"

Le corps de Joe se tendit.

"N'oubliez pas que nous avons rendez-vous demain pour faire un bilan. Bonne soirée tout le monde."

Et, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, le Proviseur Marichi disparut de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Il vient de dire que Marya n'est pas une priorité ? Vraiment ? demanda Arthur, ses yeux brûlant de colère. J'arrive pas à y croire...  
\- Euuuuh... les enfants ? fit Penny. Je crois que je viens de revoir votre voiture passer devant la porte nord.  
\- QUOI ?! dit Aldric. Mais non, c'est impossible, c'est illogique."

Mais Penny Ciline rembobina la vidéo qui datait de quelques secondes plus tôt et ils la virent : l'étrange voiture noire aux vitres teintées.  
Sauf qu'elle ne partait pas, elle n'accélérait pas au contraire.  
Elle venait d'arriver.

Et Arthur courut comme un dératé.

Il courait, courait, courait sans s'arrêter, courait vers la porte nord, Joe et Aldric sur ses talons. Penny aurait aimé les suivre, mais l'infirmière à petite taille avait tendance à ne pas avancer très vite à cause de ses gambettes minuscules. Alors ne restaient que Joe et Aldric pour courir après Arthur, qui lui-même courait après... Axel.

Le daemon du jeune homme fonçait à une allure impressionnante, dépassant de loin la limite de la distance entre un daemon et son humain.

"Il va se faire mal, pensa Aldric. Il doit même déjà souffrir."

Le visage d'Arthur n'exprimait rien d'autre que de la rage, la rage de revoir cette voiture, la rage de ne pas revoir Marya, la rage de voir cette voiture qui l'avait séparé de Marya.  
Il sortit enfin du parc par la porte nord et courut dans la même direction où allait la voiture. Courir, courir, toujours courir. Quand soudain...

"TOI !"  
Hurla Arthur. Ce qui se passa ensuite restera à jamais gravé dans la mémoire d'Aldric.

Axel se jeta contre un homme. Pas contre son daemon qui avait la forme d'un doberman, non, contre un homme. Contre un autre que lui. Pas Arthur. Brisant le tabou ultime des daemons qui ne devaient pas toucher quelqu'un d'autre que son humain. Aldric en eut l'estomac noué, ça ne se faisait pas ça, non, ça ne se faisait pas. Mais là, Arthur se l'infligeait pour arrêter l'homme, pour sauver Marya. Arthur laissait une partie de son âme frôler le corps d'une personne qu'il détestait, qu'il haïssait, qu'il abhorrait. Comment se sentait-il ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : Arthur rugit. Son cri n'avait presque rien d'humain, tout comme les grognements d'Axel n'avaient rien de ceux d'un chien. Le Golden Retriever était terrifiant, si terrifiant à mordre comme ça l'épaule de l'homme avec ses crocs qui s'imbibaient de sang. Ses babines se tachaient de rouge tandis que ses yeux amande se consumaient de colère.

Soudain, l'homme donna un coup de poing dans le ventre d'Axel et Arthur hurla de plus belle avant de tomber à genoux. Puis le doberman attrapa le chien blond par le cou pour le jeter à terre, et enfin entra dans la voiture avec son humain.

Avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu se relever, Joe se mit au milieu de la route en criant "TAXI !". Il prit Arthur par le coude, Migina mordilla Axel aux oreilles, et ensuite ils poussèrent tout le monde dans le taxi à qui il ordonna : "Suivez cette voiture !"

Le conducteur, un homme brun aux yeux violets et à la barbichette, haussa les épaules avant de démarrer et de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Son daemon, un tigre majestueux, était assis à la place passagère avant et regardait la route avec attention. Le conducteur était doué, roulant vite quand il fallait rouler vite, ralentissant quand il fallait ne pas se faire remarquer. Parfois il tournait à droite ou à gauche alors que la voiture allait tout droit, pour finalement se retrouver juste devant elle. Pendant ce temps-là, Arthur caressait Axel en pleurant, Aldric réfléchissait à une stratégie et Joe fixait le volant.

"Je ne comprends pas, fit Aldric. C'était hyper risqué de revenir ici pour kidnapper quelqu'un. Pourquoi sont-ils là alors qu'ils savaient qu'un témoin les avaient vu ? Ça n'a pas de sens...  
\- Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est pourquoi Marya, répondit Joe. Pourquoi elle. Pourquoi cet acharnement.  
\- Peu... balbutia Arthur. Peut-être pour une demande de rançon ?  
\- Elle... a pas de famille."

Aldric et Arthur tournèrent la tête vers Joe qui restait concentré sur le volant, ses mains croisées. Ses doigts violets grattant le tissu de ses gants.

"Je... Je savais pas... fit tristement Arthur.  
\- C'est normal, golden boy. C'est pas le genre de choses qu'elle raconte au départ.  
\- Justement, peut-être que c'est ça !"

Cette fois-ci, ce furent Joe et Arthur qui se tournèrent vers Aldric.

"Elle n'a pas de famille. Personne qui la chercherait si elle était enlevée.  
\- C'est glauque ce que tu racontes. Tu veux dire qu'ils ont fait des recherches sur elle ?  
\- Ça se tient. C'est... extrêmement flippant mais ça se tient.  
\- Les p'tits gars, dit le conducteur, la voiture vient de tourner à droite. Et je pense... non... je SAIS, que la route à droite est une impasse.  
\- Il faut qu'on y aille. Garez-vous à l'entrée et si jamais vous voyez la voiture repartir, suivez-la. Et appelez-nous à ce numéro."

A une vitesse incroyable, Aldric griffonna son numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier et le tendit à l'homme aux yeux violets. C'était la première fois qu'il donnait son numéro à un inconnu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de trop y réfléchir. Marya. Il fallait aider Marya. Il n'avait peut-être partagé qu'un simple court moment avec elle entre les murs d'un couloir, mais ça faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il aurait aimé... la connaître mieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'elle valait le coup de prendre quelques risques.  
Le taxi se gara et les quatre jeunes hommes en sortirent avec zèle, courant le long de la rue en courbe pour rattraper la voiture noire. Oh non. Peut-être que le taxi s'était trompé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une impasse. Peut-être que la voiture avait avancé et...

Non. D'un geste du bras, Arthur arrêta ses deux comparses afin qu'ils se cachent derrière une poubelle.  
La voiture noire était là.  
Garée à côté d'une voiture grise dont la fenêtre conducteur ouverte laissait passer une légère volute de fumée. Clairement, une ou deux personnes les attendaient à l'intérieur.  
L'homme au daemon-doberman sortit de la voiture, sa main sur son épaule où coulait encore le sang. Un deuxième homme sortit, puis un troisième qui, lui, tenait quelqu'un par les cheveux.

"Oh bon sang.  
\- C'est pas vrai.  
\- C'est quoi ce bordel."

Vêtue d'une adorable robe à fleurs, Emily Brown, leur camarade de classe, se débattait avec son ravisseur qui lui arrachait pratiquement tout son cuir chevelu tout en tenant une cage en métal. On pouvait entendre des crissements à l'intérieur et des couinements de... furet.

"Ils ont enfermé son daemon dans la cage.  
\- Les bâtards.  
\- On fait quoi ? Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, on va pas se battre contre eux quand même ?  
\- Je peux toujours envoyer..., commença Arthur.  
\- Alors, NON, grogna Joe. C'est hors de question. Ne refais plus ce coup-là avec Axel, plus JAMAIS, c'est compris ?  
\- Mais...  
\- Si jamais tu es blessé durant ce... sauvetage, Marya s'en voudra toute sa vie. Alors pas d'acte irréfléchi et idiot, okay ? Il faut la jouer fine.  
\- Mais et Emily ? demanda Aldric. On va pas les laisser l'emmener elle aussi ?  
\- J'ai une idée mais il faut qu'on s'approche encore des voitures."

Discrètement, ils longèrent les murs, se cachant dans les creux des portes et dans les ombres.  
Les ravisseurs poussaient Emily à rentrer dans l'autre voiture, mais cette dernière frappait, mordait, griffait comme une furie. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme secoua la cage en acier et Emily se retrouva sonnée, les genoux tremblants, trop abattue pour se débattre à nouveau.

Joe sortit alors son téléphone, prit la scène en photo.

"C'est ça ton idée géniale ? murmura Aldric en colère.  
\- Non. Tais-toi."

Puis il appuya sur un bouton.  
Une sirène de police rugit dans l'impasse, le son rebondissant sur les murs, les portes, les fenêtres. Les hommes levèrent tous la tête, leurs daemons redressèrent leurs oreilles. Un vent de panique souffla au fond de cette rue. L'homme jeta alors Emily et la cage par-terre, sauta avec ses deux autres complices dans la voiture grise qui démarra. Joe courut alors vers Emily pour l'écarter de la trajectoire de la voiture mais, se faisant, il se cogna contre le coffre arrière qui s'ouvrit.

Les hommes, par réflexe ou par sécurité, tournèrent la tête vers lui. Lui prit une photo d'eux. Et il leur fit un sourire.

"Joyeux Noël !"

Puis il renferma le coffre, attrapa la cage en faisant un geste pour qu'Arthur vienne l'aider avec Emily, ce qu'il fit. Ils partirent tous se cacher tandis qu'il y eut des coups de feu, mais Aldric ne put dire si cela venait de la sonnerie du téléphone de Joe ou bien de la voiture grise, qui fonça vers la sortie en laissant des traces de pneus sur son passage.  
Une fois la voiture disparue, Arthur péta un câble.

"Non mais ça va PAS ?! Je croyais qu'il fallait la jouer FINE ????  
\- Ar... Arthur ?"

Doucement, Emily se réveilla et Aldric ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer presque tendrement. Lui aussi était en colère, mais il était surtout inquiet.

"Mais enfin Emily, qu'est-ce que tu fichais dehors à une heure pareille ?  
\- Je... C'est... C'est Marya elle... elle m'avait donné rendez-vous, pleurnicha la pauvre jeune femme.  
\- Ma... Marya ? Mais... comment... quand..."

Emily ne put lui répondre, elle se mit à pleurer franchement sur son épaule. Arthur ouvrit la cage en acier et le daemon-furet fonça vers elle pour lui lécher le visage.

"D'accord, fit le jeune blond. Emily va bien. Marya est probablement toujours en vie. Mais ça ne nous dit pas où elle est. Ça ne nous dit pas comment elle va. CA NE NOUS DIT PAS COMMENT LA RETROUVER.  
\- Encore... une fois... Arthur..."

Et Arthur vit Joe qui s'appuyait sur ses genoux fléchis, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Il peinait à respirer et pourtant, il arborait un sourire... un sourire...

"Arrête... de crier... Je sais ce que je fais."

Et puis Joe se releva, son étrange sourire toujours aux lèvres. Non, pas étrange. Effrayant. Cauchemardesque. Un sourire de démon.

"J'ai placé un mouchard dans la voiture. On va bientôt savoir où est Marya."

Et soudain, Arthur eut vraiment, vraiment peur de Joe Cormak.


	6. L'équipe de bras cassés

Marya était enfermée dans une cellule dont les murs de béton ne laissaient passer la lumière. Zamiry, lui, était bloqué dans une cage en acier, dans la même pièce que Marya mais inaccessible pour elle malgré tout. Si le fait qu'il était toujours près d'elle ne la faisait pas souffrir comme peut faire souffrir une trop grande distance entre un humain et son daemon, ne pas pouvoir le voir ni le toucher étant quand même douloureux. Ses ravisseurs faisaient probablement ceci pour la rendre vulnérable sans la tuer.

"Zamiry... Zamiry, parle-moi..."

Un petit geignement de loup résonna dans la caisse de métal. Parfois, elle avait besoin de l'entendre pour se rassurer, pour savoir qu'il était toujours là, pour être sûre qu'elle était toujours humaine, une humaine avec son daemon.

_Quelques heures plus tôt, elle frappait les murs de sa prison avec une fureur intense, cognant le sol avec les chaînes autour de ses poignets, hurlant pour que quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi puisse l'entendre. Quand les hommes qui l'avaient kidnappée lui ordonnaient de se taire, elle criait plus fort. Quand ils la frappaient pour qu'elle la ferme, elle essayait de leur mordre le bras. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas leur faciliter la tâche._

_Mais ensuite, son geôlier était revenu, le téléphone portable qu'ils lui avaient volé à la main._

_"C'est qui cette Emily ? Elle a l'air un peu naïve..."_

_Marya s'était figée. Emily et elle avaient un peu discuté par SMS car la jeune fille devait faire un exposé sur les Chiens de Tindalos et Marya, passionnée de mythologie, lui avait donné ses coordonnées pour l'aider dans ses recherches. Non. Ils n'allaient quand même pas..._

_"Je me demande si tu te débattrais autant si on la frappait à ta place._   
_\- Non... Non ne faites pas ça..._   
_\- Trop tard princesse. Tu devrais être contente, tu vas bientôt avoir de la compagnie."_

_Puis il avait refermé la porte en riant, laissant Marya pantoise, ses mains toujours enchaînées. Emily. Ils allaient s'en prendre à Emily. Marya ne connaissait pas la jeune fille plus que ça mais il était hors de question que quelqu'un soit blessé par sa faute. Non... Non non non non..._

Voilà ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Depuis, Marya s'était tenue tranquille, espérant que son silence allait inciter ses ravisseurs à ne pas aller chercher sa camarade. Les jambes pliées contre elle, la tête posée sur ses genoux, elle n'entendait que le bruit de son propre coeur. Même Zamiry ne voulait pas aboyer, le son qui se répercutaient contre les parois en acier lui heurtant les oreilles. Alors Marya était plongée dans le silence, noyée dans l'isolement, et elle qui pensait être un loup solitaire se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais être seule. Plus jamais. Pas un instant.

Sa résidence universitaire lui manquait, son école lui manquait, ses professeurs lui manquaient, même Monsieur Stretch lui manquait. Sa classe lui manquait. Son groupe lui manquait. Et Arthur lui manquait. Elle aurait presque préféré être enfermée ici avec lui. Si ce n'était pas cruel ça...

Et tout d'un coup, un bruit se fit entendre.

Il s'agissait du petit clapet en bas de la porte qui servait à faire passer les plateaux repas. Sauf que ce n'était pas un plateau repas, c'était une masse noire, sombre, étrange. Une masse qui s'avança vers elle et alors, Marya put voir, Marya put reconnaître...  
"Migina ?"

Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être Migina. Ça ne DEVAIT pas être Migina.  
Mais ses iris de la couleur du jade ne mentaient pas. La petite chatte s'approcha de la jeune femme et cette dernière était terrifiée de la voir mais aussi tellement, tellement soulagée. Elle aimerait la prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur, entendre son coeur à elle battre, oubliant l'interdit.

Elle aimerait tellement... tellement que le daemon... Elle aimerait tellement que le daemon lui permette d'apaiser sa peur, sa douleur, ses angoisses... tellement que le daemon lui permette d'oublier le vide qui s'était installé en elle. Elle aimerait tellement ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, avec sa liberté, avec sa sérénité, avec sa confiance. Elle aimerait tellement... au point de ne pas réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ne pas réaliser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle surprenne le ronronnement de Migina contre sa poitrine.  
Et Migina frottait sa tête contre son cou.

Non. Non elle n'avait pas le droit. Marya n'avait pas le droit de faire ça à Joe, c'était interdit, c'était immoral, elle était en train de le blesser elle était en train de le trahir elle était en train de lui voler Migina elle était en train de détruire.  
"Tout va bien, lui dit Migina. Tout va bien."  
Marya eut envie de pleurer. De soulagement. De terreur.  
Le pelage sombre était si doux, si soyeux, si chaud, à chaque fois qu'elle passait sa main sur le dos de l'animal, du daemon, c'était un daemon, ce n'était pas son daemon mais ce daemon était si doux que Marya oubliait petit à petit ses problèmes et puis il y avait son odeur aussi. Marya n'avait jamais pu découvrir l'odeur de Migina comment aurait-elle pu ce n'était pas son daemon mais Migina ronronnait toujours contre son cou et il flottait une odeur de musc blanc, de sable fin, une légère touche de citron. Marya eut envie de lui mordre la gorge afin d'en extraire tout le parfum.

La chatte noire s'éloigna un peu de Marya qui voulut instantanément la reprendre juste encore un peu elle ne voulait pas se sentir seule pas encore elle avait peur elle avait si peur.

Alors, elle vit à ses pieds une petite clé en argent.

"Qu'est-ce que...  
\- C'est la clé de la cage de Zamiry, répondit-elle pendant que Marya attrapait le morceau de métal. Quand on viendra te chercher, tu ouvriras sa cage pour partir le plus vite possible. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi enchaînée, je suis désolée. Mais on trouvera une solution, ne t'inquiète pas.  
\- Tu t'en vas ? Non... Où... Où est-ce que tu vas ?  
\- Rejoindre les autres.  
\- Attends ! Emily, ils vont capturer Emily...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répéta Migina avec patience. On les a empêché de prendre Emily, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu entrer dans le coffre de leur voiture et savoir où est-ce que tu es cachée. Maintenant, il faut que j'aille les prévenir. Ça devrait me prendre une petite heure mais tes ravisseurs ne vont pas partir tout de suite, d'autres hommes vont devoir venir de loin afin de les remplacer pour te transporter. Vu que nous avons photographier leurs visages...  
\- Migina..., fit Marya qui s'empêchait de pleurer. Où est Joe ?  
\- Il est avec Arthur. On va venir te chercher Marya. Je te le promets."

Et, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, Migina s'enfuit à travers le clapet. Ce moment avait été tellement irréel que Marya aurait pu croire l'avoir rêvé si la petite clé entre ses doigts ne lui indiquait pas le contraire. Elle avait envie d'ouvrir la cage dès maintenant mais elle ne voulait pas non plus éveiller les soupçons. Tranquille. Il fallait qu'elle se tienne tranquille.  
On allait venir la chercher.

Elle remit la tête sur ses genoux et se concentra sur la clé dans les mains, sur la froideur qu'elle procurait à sa peau, sur l'espoir qu'elle procurait à son âme. Attendre. Il fallait attendre.  
Bercée par les dernières phrases de Migina, revigorée par le souvenir de sa chaleur contre son coeur, Marya s'assoupit, s'endormit presque, laissant se dérouler rapidement les heures qui suivirent.

Jusqu'au moment où elle entendit le verrou de sa porte s'ouvrir. Un homme dans une sorte de tenue de combat entra dans sa cellule et Marya se prépara à se défendre. Il portait un gilet pare-balle, coudières et genouillères ainsi qu'un cagoule, comme les forces de l'ordre mais elle n'était pas dupe. Les hommes qui gardaient ce bâtiment portaient la même chose.

Soudain, l'homme enleva sa cagoule, révélant des cheveux d'un blond doré, et ce fut comme si Marya revoyait le soleil.

"Ar... Arthur ? C'est toi ?"

Le jeune homme lui fit le plus beau des sourires. Son daemon, Axel, avait les poils plus courts et gris, mais elle le reconnaissait malgré tout grâce à la lueur dans ses yeux. Mais Marya remarqua aussi entre les mains d'Arthur une énorme pince, si grande qu'elle frôlait presque le sol quand Arthur avait les bras baissés. Et aussi avec quelques, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour l'inquiéter, quelques traces écarlates.

Rapidement, Arthur s'avança vers Marya et brisa les boucles les plus proches de ses poignets et de ses chevilles.

"Je suis désolé, on n'a pas eu le temps de chercher les clés pour tes chaînes.  
\- C'est pas grave."

Une fois libérée, elle se jeta sur la cage en acier et la déverrouilla d'une main tremblante. Zamiry lui lécha le visage, séchant ses larmes, nettoyant ses plaies, et Marya put enfouir sa tête dans sa fourrure, put respirer à nouveau, enfin. Elle ne voulait plus jamais le lâcher.

"Il faut qu'on y aille Marya, murmura Arthur. Les autres ne vont pas les retenir trop longtemps.  
\- Que... quoi ?  
\- Le groupe. Il est en train de faire diversion."

Marya ne comprit que plus tard ce qu'il voulait dire après avoir traversé le bâtiment, en réalité un immeuble au milieu d'une zone industrielle abandonnée. Ils croisèrent un, puis deux, puis trois hommes écroulés par-terre, passèrent par les cuisines avant de glisser dans un tuyau où étaient envoyés les sacs poubelles. Marya se retrouva ainsi plusieurs mètres plus bas dans la cave qui servait de local à ordures tandis qu'Arthur continuait son chemin comme s'il avait vécu ici toute sa vie. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte de la cave, vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne et fit signe à Marya d'avancer.

"Comment savais-tu qu'il fallait passer par là ?  
\- Mi... Quelqu'un a fait du repérage.  
\- Attends... D'autres personnes... Peut-être que d'autres personnes sont enfermées...  
\- Je viens de te le dire, on a fait du repérage. Si d'autres personnes étaient là, on le saurait."

Mais il se mordit la lèvre, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. Et Marya ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un côté, on lui offrait une sortie de secours sur un plateau d'argent. De l'autre, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de son aide.

Mais la décision s'imposa d'elle-même quand, à l'angle du bâtiment, Marya vit enfin ce que voulait dire Arthur par "faire diversion". Et "le groupe". Car c'était bien ça.

C'était bien eux. Elle pouvait le voir malgré la noirceur de la nuit.

Son groupe de projet professionnel était en train de se battre contre ses ravisseurs.

Il y avait Aldric, armé d'un couvercle de poubelle, qui fonçait dans le tas tel un tank vivant, protégé par son arme de fortune comme un bouclier. Il y avait Emily qui courait diablement vite et arrivait à voler l'équipement des hommes avec une dextérité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il y avait Harold, qui faisait tournoyer sa prothèse en fibre de carbone pour frapper quiconque s'approchait de lui.

Il y avait Le Sao qui balançait shuriken sur shuriken et Marya ne voulut pas savoir où elle se les était procurés. Il y avait même Penny qui jetait des seringues sur ses assaillants, et ceux qui étaient touchés s'endormaient aussitôt. Et enfin il y avait Joe, caché derrière de petits obstacles, qui plantait un scalpel par surprise dans les mollets de ses adversaires, désarçonnés au point de ne pas pouvoir riposter quand le petit gringalet les attaquait avec une batte de baseball.

Ils frappaient, assommaient, blessaient. Ils se mettaient en danger. Tout ça pour pouvoir la sauver, elle.

Quand Joe vit Marya sortir de l'ombre, il prit son téléphone et appuya sur une touche avant d'hurler : "Vatican cameos !".  
Et tout le groupe se sépara pour se mettre à couvert, déstabilisant les hommes en gilet pare-balle. Quelques secondes plus tard débarqua un 4x4 monstrueux, détruisant tout sur son passage, dérapant pour renverser les hommes restant, et lorsque le véhicule ralentit un peu, tout le groupe se rua pour monter dans le coffre, Arthur entraînant Marya avec lui.

Puis la voiture accéléra à nouveau, le vent démêla les cheveux de la jeune femme, la peur faisait battre son coeur à la même vitesse que le bolide. Quand enfin l'immeuble fut perdu de vue, quand enfin la voiture ralentit ainsi que son coeur, Marya regarda autour d'elle, regarda tout son groupe qui lui souriait sous la lumières des lampadaires défilant à côté de la route. Certains avaient des bleus au visage, d'autres des coupures sur les bras, mais ils étaient là, bel et bien là, en vie avec elle, et elle n'était plus là-bas, non elle n'était plus là-bas, elle était en vie ici avec eux.

Alors Marya fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Et Arthur la prit doucement dans ses bras.

* * *

"Un trafic d'êtres humains.  
\- Que... Quoi ?"

Après s'être rapidement enfuis de la zone industrielle, le groupe avait foncé au seul endroit qui leur semblait le plus rassurant à ce moment-là : la maison de Penny Ciline. Conduits par leur nouvel allié, l'homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux violets qui s'appelait Sylvain, les jeunes adultes s'étaient retrouvés à boire du café et du thé, emmitouflés dans des couvertures face à un bon feu de cheminée pendant que Penny prenait soin de leurs blessures.

Tout était calme jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. A presque trois heures du matin.

Il s'agissait du Conseiller Arikado et du Principal Marichi.

"Le gang que vous avez attaqué ce soir, il s'agissait d'une organisation qui pratique le trafic d'êtres humains, répéta Arikado.  
\- Co... Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? fit Marya."

De tous, elle fut celle à qui fut prodigué le plus de soins, le plus de couvertures, le plus de thé. Et beaucoup, beaucoup de calmants et d'huile essentielle de lavande. Arthur lui massait doucement le dos tandis qu'Axel, qui avait retrouvé sa belle fourrure dorée après un bon bain, était couché auprès de Zamiry dont la gueule reposait sur les pattes avant du Golden Retriever.

"Plusieurs universités ont été alertées de disparitions d'élèves, un ou deux maximum par mois, généralement des orphelins sans attaches qui vivent seuls, répondit Marichi. Mais mis à part le profil des personnes enlevées, nous ne connaissons ni leurs méthodes, ni leurs visages, ni leurs itinéraires.  
\- Attendez une seconde, grogna Joe."

Il se leva de son siège, la couverture glissant à ses pieds. Migina était installée à son épaule, sa tête collée contre son cou, et elle regardait intensément Marichi.

"Vous êtes en train de nous dire que vous saviez depuis le début quel genre de personnes avait kidnappé Marya... et vous n'avez rien fait pour nous aider ?  
\- Je serai vous, je me calmerai Monsieur Cormak, fit Marichi en souriant. Après tout, c'est vous qui nous avez demandé de venir ici, je ne me trompe ?"

Joe déglutit.

"J'avais pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que vous sachiez où était votre élève.  
\- C'était une bonne idée, dit Arikado qui essayait de désamorcer la bombe. Mais il faut comprendre que nous ne vous avions rien dit pour une certaine raison. La première étant bien évidemment que plus vous en savez, plus vous risquez d'être en danger.  
\- Plus en danger que ne le fut Marya ? marmonna Arthur.  
\- Si vous voulez tout savoir Monsieur Brown, une opération était en cours de préparation afin de mettre le grappin sur toute l'organisation en suivant la piste de Mademoiselle Lamire, annonça Marichi. Nous aurions ainsi pu sauver les autres victimes mais noooon, votre équipe de bras cassés a tout fait tomber à l'eau afin de sauver la belle Marya. Maintenant, tout est à refaire depuis le début et le gang va se montrer plus méfiant qu'avant puisqu'une bande de dégénérés les a battus."

Arthur, Marya, tout le monde même Penny et Sylvain baissèrent la tête. Joe serrait le poing si fort que ses doigts blanchissaient, et Emily retenait ses sanglots. Si Marichi essayait de les faire culpabiliser, c'était réussi.

"C'est pourquoi, continua le Principal, afin de rattraper votre immaturité, nous vous proposons de nous aider à relocaliser ce gang et à l'arrêter dès que possible. Nul doute qu'ils voudront se venger et récupérer Mademoiselle Lamire, et s'allier ainsi nous permettrait de mieux vous protéger.  
\- Ça ressemble plus à un ordre qu'à une proposition, siffla Joe.  
\- Voyez ça comme vous voulez.  
\- Vous êtes en train de dire que vous demandez à des étudiants de collaborer pour arrêter des criminels ? demanda Sylvain, interloqué. Des criminels dont vous ne savez absolument rien ?  
\- Nous savons une chose, dit Arikado. Le chef de gang se fait appeler le Comte.  
\- Wow. Super. Vous en avez d'autres, de bonnes nouvelles comme ça ? fit sarcastiquement Penny.  
\- Vous avez beaucoup plus de potentiels que vous ne le croyez, dit Marichi. Et l'organisation ne s'attendra justement pas qu'un groupe d'élèves soit autant impliqué dans l'affaire. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?  
\- Je suis d'accord."

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Marya qui venait de répondre, la dernière personne qu'ils pensaient vouloir remettre le pied dans ce genre d'histoires. Mais les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de détermination. Et de colère, aussi.

"C'est de ma faute s'ils sont venus me chercher.  
\- Marya...  
\- Non Arthur. Tu sais que j'ai raison. C'est donc aussi de ma faute si les autres étudiants n'ont pas été sauvés. Je dois réparer cette erreur. J'accepte votre proposition.  
\- Si Marya en est, j'en suis, fit automatiquement Arthur.  
\- Moi aussi, fit Aldric.  
\- Alors moi aussi, fit Emily.  
\- Si nous on ne vient pas, demanda Le Sao à Harold, ils vont se faire défoncer pas vrai ?  
\- Yep, complètement.  
\- Bon bah let's go j'imagine.  
\- Hors de question que je laisse ces enfants sans surveillance, répondit Penny.  
\- Et moi je suis trop impliqué pour fermer les yeux, continua Sylvain. Je vous aiderai comme je peux."

Tout le monde se mit alors à regarder Joe qui avait les mains dans les poches.

"Plus on se battra contre ces types, plus on sera en danger. Alors que d'autres personnes mieux entraînées ou équipées pourraient faire ce boulot.  
\- Joe...  
\- Moi je m'échine à faire des choses parce que ça vaut le coup, parce que j'ai un objectif à atteindre, et même si je ne l'atteins pas je me dis que j'aurai fait de mon mieux donc je n'aurai pas de regrets. Mais là vous me dites que je risque de ne pas atteindre cet objectif, c'est-à-dire..."  
Il inspira.  
"... C'est-à-dire protéger Marya, justement parce que je me bats ? C'est stupide. Autant ne pas se battre du tout. Arthur, essaie de la raisonner. Elle t'écoutera plus que moi.  
\- Sauf que l'objectif ici ce n'est pas moi, dit Marya. Ce sont les personnes qui ont été enlevées. Et les personnes qui se feront enlever. Il faut les empêcher de faire plus de mal aux gens. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision."

Joe Cormak grogna pendant que Migina lui mordillait l'oreille avant de frotter son museau contre sa joue. C'était fou comme, pour un garçon aussi froid, il avait un daemon aussi affectueux.  
"Bon. Très bien. J'en suis aussi."

Marichi fit un grand sourire malaisant tandis qu'Arikado soupira. Ainsi, tout le monde avait convenu à s'engager dans des missions périlleuses pour sauver des êtres qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas. Mettant en péril leurs études, leurs vies normales... leurs vies tout court.

Ainsi commencèrent leurs désastreuses aventures.


	7. Epilogue

La première fois que Marya était vraiment venue chez Joe, c'était après avoir complètement foiré son contrôle de physique-chimie. Elle était ressortie de classe en faisant une crise d'angoisse terrible, et Joe l'avait invitée chez lui pour regarder la télé en mangeant des pizzas. Elle avait même dormi dans la chambre d'amis, elle qui pensait ne jamais finir une nuit dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre, encore moins un garçon.

Mais il y avait plus de place chez lui que dans sa résidence universitaire, de l'espace pour crier, pleurer, respirer, s'amuser, aussi avait-il eu raison de la pousser à venir. En réalité, si Joe appelait son habitation un appartement, c'était uniquement parce que tout était plain-pied et qu'il n'y avait que deux chambres en plus d'une salle de bain et d'un coin salon-cuisine. Mais de l'extérieur, on dirait une charmante petite maison avec des bosquets et un peu de pelouse devant, qui avait servi de maison de vacances quand les Cormak quittaient Londres pour rendre visite à la matriarche. Marya savait qu'il en avait hérité après le décès de sa mère, et elle s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas préféré vivre avec sa grand-mère plutôt que tout seul dans cette adorable bâtisse.

"Oui ? Vous êtes ?"

Marya fut abasourdie. Une femme aux grand yeux marrons et aux magnifiques boucles brunes qui cascadaient jusque ses épaules lui avait ouvert la porte. Son daemon, un sublime rouge-gorge, était perché sur son épaule et la regardait d'un air curieux.

"Euh... Je... Je..."

Autre point assez important, le ventre de la femme était arrondi. Très arrondi.

"Je... cherche Joe.  
\- Oh. Oui bien sûr, allez-y, entrez ! Je vais le réveiller."

Marya vit la femme entrer dans la chambre de droite, se pencher avec tendresse vers le lit puis aider Joe à se lever. Il avait des bandages sur les bras, des bleus sur le torse, souvenirs de la bataille de la veille... La veille...

Après cette incroyable... aventure, Arikado et Marichi étaient sortis de chez Penny avec la promesse de reparler de cette histoire d'organisation, mais le Conseiller Principal leur avait d'abord accordé un jour de repos avant de reprendre les cours et la vie "normale". Chacun était reparti dans leurs chambres respectives, exténués. Mais Marya n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Et le lendemain matin, elle ne voulait voir qu'une seule personne.

Le garçon au daemon-chat.

La femme ressortit de la chambre avec Joe, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Alors c'est donc toi, Marya ? Mon colocataire parle très souvent de toi, pas vrai Joey ?  
\- Je vais t'assassiner dans ton sommeil.  
\- Alors que je porte ton enfant ? Tu es un monstre."

Marya crut s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, ce qui fit éclater de rire la femme qui entra d'un pas guilleret dans la chambre d'amis, et Marya remarqua une petite silhouette qui dormait dans le lit double, un daemon-papillon posé délicatement sur sa tête. Elle referma la porte, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Joe se frotta les yeux et montra une chaise à Marya pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

"Ton... Ton enfant ? demanda Marya.  
\- Bien sûr que non. Betty dit ça uniquement pour te taquiner. Tu veux du thé ? Du café ?  
\- Je veux rien Joe. Enfin... J'ai besoin qu'on discute.  
\- A propos de ? dit-il en se versant des restes de café froid dans sa tasse.  
\- De Migina et toi."

Migina sauta avec souplesse sur la table avant de s'allonger face à Marya, qui résistait à l'envie de lui caresser la tête. Zamiry était debout près d'elle, attentif, vigilant. Nerveux. Joe s'installa enfin en buvant sa tasse et en grimaçant.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a à dire ?  
\- Le daemon qui nous a sauvé, Arthur et moi, la première fois qu'on a été attaqués... C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire... c'était Migina ?"

La chatte noire poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction.

"Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais mettre pour comprendre. Joe, tu me dois un restaurant.  
\- Mais... trembla Marya. Comment ? Depuis quand vous... vous êtes séparés ?  
\- Techniquement, fit Joe en levant le petit doigt, nous ne sommes pas séparés, nous POUVONS nous séparer. Nuance. Ensuite, j'avais déjà essayé de mettre de la distance entre nous quand nous étions à Londres.  
\- Mais le pauvre petit était revenu en rampant et en pleurant en me promettant de ne jamais me quitter, ricana Migina. C'était très drôle.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous... vous infliger ça ?"

Avec une incroyable coordination, Joe et Migina haussèrent les épaules et répondirent en même temps :  
"Par curiosité."

Marya enfouit sa main dans la fourrure de Zamiry. Jamais elle n'aurait osé s'imaginer sans lui, jamais elle n'aurait envisagé passer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sans qu'il soit à ses côtés. Le voir enfermer dans une cage avait été une torture. Et pourtant, ces deux-là...

"Mais alors comment... Comment ?  
\- C'est... Quand vous vous êtes fait attaquer. Quand je suis retourné à la bibliothèque cette soirée-là, il y avait trop de monde pour réviser. Alors je me suis installé sous un arbre à côté du muret. Je vous avais vu marcher tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie du parc mais je ne voulais pas vous rattraper parce que vous discutiez alors... Bref... Je lisais sagement jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voix d'Arthur crier ton nom. Migina est montée sur le muret pour voir ce qu'il se passait et quand on s'est rapproché de l'endroit où vous étiez attaqués, on a compris qu'on ne... que JE ne pouvais rien faire pour vous aider. Les portails étaient trop loins, j'aurai mis trop de temps à vous rejoindre. On n'a pas eu besoin de réfléchir trop longtemps, Migina s'est jeté sur les daemons adverses et moi j'ai couru vers le portail le plus proche pour vous venir en aide, d'une façon ou d'une autre.  
\- Ca... Ça devait être horrible.  
\- Moins horrible que de t'entendre crier.  
\- Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée Joe.  
\- Désolée pour quoi ? Migina et moi allons bien. Tu vas bien. Arthur va bien. Si nous n'avions pas fait ça, qui sait ce qui ce serait passé.  
\- Mais à cause de moi tu... tu as souffert.  
\- Oui mais j'ai pu me défouler."

Alors Marya recula sa chaise. Légèrement. Subtilement.

"C'était toi. La personne qui a tabassé nos deux agresseurs, c'était toi.  
\- Pas de chances pour eux, ils couraient droit vers moi quand j'étais enfin arrivé au portail. Et j'avais trouvé une bûche d'arbre sur le chemin. L'effet de surprise aidant ils n'ont... pas vraiment opposé de résistance.  
\- Joe...  
\- Le seul souci c'est que Marichi m'a vu et m'a arrêté. Sinon, j'aurai peut-être...  
\- JOE !"

Joe tourna la tête vers elle et une lueur malsaine brilla dans ses yeux malachite. Et elle se rappela de pourquoi personne n'était à l'aise auprès de lui, pourquoi parfois même elle n'était pas à l'aise auprès de lui. Pourquoi il lui semblait effrayant, pourquoi il lui avait fait peur la première fois qu'ils avaient vraiment discuté tous les deux.

Tout simplement parce que Joe Cormak était dangereux.

"Si tu penses que j'ai des remords pour ce que j'ai fait, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil. Venir te chercher aussi ne fait pas partie de la liste des choses que je regrette.  
\- Est-ce qu'il n'y avait vraiment... vraiment personne d'autres que moi dans cet immeuble ?  
\- Wow, fit-il en croisant les bras. Je suis peut-être un connard mais je ne suis pas non plus le diable. Si Migina avait vu quelqu'un d'autre que toi enfermé là-bas, je l'aurai dit.  
\- Parce que tu sais tout ce que Migina sait ?  
\- Des fois parce qu'elle me le dit. Des fois parce que je le sens.  
\- Est-ce que tu as senti quand..."

Elle déglutit. La voilà la question qu'elle voulait lui poser depuis le début. La question qu'elle avait si peur de poser. La question qui pourrait tout changer. Et par tous les dieux elle était terrifiée par la réponse.

"Quand quoi ?  
\- Joe, j'ai... J'ai fait quelque chose d'atroce... Dans ma cellule, avec Migina...  
\- Aaaaaaah, ça. Oui, elle m'a raconté."

Marya tremblait tandis que Joe continuait de boire son café froid. Elle n'arrivait pas à regarder son visage alors elle fixa plutôt ses mains, ses mains sans gants qui n'avaient pas le bout des doigts noircis par le manque de circulation ce jour-là.

"Elle m'a dit que ça l'avait beaucoup surpris, que tu le fasses mais aussi que cela ne l'affecte pas. Donc tu vois, tout va bien.  
\- Tu veux dire que... pouvoir être séparés maintenant fait qu'on peut toucher ton daemon sans te faire mal ? Mais...  
\- J'ai pas dit ça. Peut-être que comme Migina te fait confiance, c'est moins douloureux ?  
\- Et toi tu as senti quelque chose ?  
\- Non. Rien. Mais c'est sûrement dû au fait qu'on était trop loins l'un de l'autre.  
\- Oui. Sûrement."

Elle n'en était pas convaincue. Mais elle allait devoir faire avec.

"Hey, Marya ? Ça va bien se passer, d'accord ? On a une équipe de choc avec nous, et encore plus d'occasions pour toi de te rapprocher du golden boy tout en sauvant des vies. On va y arriver. Et on va aussi tout défoncer pour notre examen. D'ailleurs, on se voit toujours chez toi mardi pour les révisions ?  
\- L'ex... L'examen ? Tu penses vraiment qu'on aura le temps pour penser aux examens ?  
\- Je pense qu'il faut se donner du temps pour vivre une vie normale. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

Elle lui sourit.

"Je dis que je te parie pouvoir terminer tous mes devoirs avant toi."

* * *

"Tu as menti.  
\- Hum ?"

Joe grattait machinalement derrière l'oreille droite de Migina en regardant la silhouette de Marya s'éloigner dans la rue. Il poussa doucement du pied les jouets de Peter qui trainaient autour de la table et le jeune homme se surprit à vouloir les essayer. Mais son daemon continua :  
"A propos de ce qui s'est passé dans la cellule, tu as menti.  
\- C'est pas impossible.  
\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu mentir.  
\- Réjouis-toi, tu as été témoin de mon premier et dernier mensonge."

Sur une étagère, à côté de gribouillis par le petit garçon, traînaient des photos de famille avec des hommes et des femmes et un bébé et une personne en fauteuil roulant.

"Oh, donc tu lui diras pour ta grand-mère ?  
\- Bon ok, grimaça-t-il. Peut-être pas le dernier."

La chatte noire ricana avant de sautiller jusqu'à la chambre et de s'installer confortablement sur l'oreiller de son humain. Joe, lui, continuait de regarder par la fenêtre. Et puis, un événement inattendu le sortit de ses pensées.  
"Merde."

Il marcha vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.

Là, tout près de son porche, se déroulait une bataille de corbeaux. L'un d'entre eux gisait à terre, assailli de tous les côtés, mais continuant de se battre malgré tout. Pendant ce temps-là, les autres le frappaient à coups de bec et de griffes, annonçant la mort prochaine de leur victime dans ce combat inégal.

Joe n'allait pas laisser passer ça.  
Il avança, tranquillement, sûrement.

Prêt à aller sauver ce pauvre corbeau.


End file.
